All I ever wanted was a friend
by littleredforever1970
Summary: Bella spent her life growing up with her sister April acted like she wasn't related to Bella. Bella gets bullied in school. She never had a friend, her own parents treated like crap to. Bella always thought about suicide, because she felt the pressure and the pain everyone put upon her. Until she had to have a tutor for math and other subjects. Edward Cullen steps up
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

Well my day is going to hell for me. First thing this Morningside my truck wouldn't start. I tried to ask my sister April for ride.

But yet again she totally ignore me, and got into her car and drove off.

So I had to walk to school. It started to down pour and now I was soaked. I will be lucky not to get sick.

But that don't matter, only because my parents would think I'm faking it and send me to school any ways.

I hate my life! I get to school and everyone is laughing at me. Then I end up sliding across the floor because my shoes were soaked and I ended up tripping over someone foot.

I told you I was having a very bad day. I was picking up my stuff and heard someone yelling.

"Are you alright?" I look up and seen who it was Edward Cullen. He had the most gorgeous green eyes I ever seen. I have always had a crush on him. But no one like him would ever go out with someone like me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just me being clumsy that's all." I told him. I lied.

As I picked up my books I heard miss bitch of the cheerleaders herself. TANYA!

"Edward why are you talking to that smelling thing for, she don't deserve such kindness from anyone." She said to him.

"Tanya don't you think that's a little rude?" He says to her.

"No I don't Edward. Look at her, she ugly. No one likes her. Her clothes are ugly. Her family don't even want her. I have never seen such a disgusting pig in my life. She doesn't deserve such kindness from anyone." Tanya said.

I couldn't take no more I grabbed the rest of my stuff and just ran. I needed to hide for awhile to get away from cruel people.

"How disgusting, don't you even carry extra clothes with you Bella, just spare us." I heard Lauren say.

I ran out of the school into the woods it was my only haven away from everyone.

I finally dropped to the ground and just cried. I can only take so much.

Some days I just wanted to end my life so I didn't have to go through this no more.

I decided to go back into the school but I went into the office and explain to them how I had to walk to school and it started to pour down rain. They gave me some cloth to change into.

I walked down to math class and gave Mr. Ewing the hall pass that the office gave me. I went to my seat in the back like I always do.

Edward sat beside me in this class.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what Tanya said to you."

Wait is Edward Cullen talking to me. "It's alright Edward, I hear it from everyone so don't worry about it." I told him.

"People just can be so cruel." He mumbles. Does Edward Cullen have a heart.

"Bella Swan can you come up here and solve this please!" Did he just really call me up there.

I so hate math. I slowly walk up to the front of the class and take the chalk in my hand.

I look at the board but the numbers start to get mixed up. See I have this problem with numbers, if there are to many they start to mix up.

Then I hear some of the kids behind me. "What a retard. Is she that stupid? She is so brainless." I heard them all say.

I just couldn't take what the kids were saying to me. "Excuse me sir, I'm so sorry but I can't." I hurry and go grab my stuff and I see Edward face expression and it looked confused and concerned at the same time. Which I did not understand.

I ran out of the room with tears falling down my eyes and I was going to go to maintenance closet, but when I opened it I quickly shut it when I saw something I shouldn't.

Tanya was having sex with the captain of the football team Troy. She was cheating on Edward.

I just hope she didn't see me. I finally went into the storage closest and hid.

You see since I started kindergarten kids always picked on me even my sister April did. She was a year younger than me.

She was co-captain of the cheerleading squad to. She was poplar.

My parents kept telling me way can't you be more like your sister, why can't you be smart or dress like your sister. Well I'm not my sister.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I don't like wearing make up. I don't like wearing dresses unless I have to. I love being outside.

My uncle Leo and Aunt Beth took me camping every summer. They did it because they didn't like how my family treated me at all.

But since my sister started school she always acted and told everyone she wasn't related to me.

Yes, cruel I know. But it is what it is. Kids would always call me names like, stupid, retard, ding bat, ugly, a stinky bitch. Even though I didn't stink.

They call me a klutz, but that part was true I was clumsy. They would call me all kinds of names it was horrible.

They would always beat me up to. Sometimes I would have to lie to my parents because they wouldn't believe me.

My biggest bullies were Tanya Denali, she was the captain of the cheerleader squad. She had two best friends. My sister of course, who is co-captain, and Jessica Stanley.

Oh, I bet your wondering why it sounds like my sister and I are in the same grade it's because we are. I was held back in second grade.

Turns out I'm not very good in a couple subjects. Such as English, math, gym, (yes gym, clumsy + gym= disaster) and Spanish, and French. I don't have the knack for different languages like others.

My favorite subjects are history, art, literature, (only cause I get to read) biology.

I have other bullies to. James, Lauren, Laurent, Ted, Julie, Cheryl, and Mark. They hung out with the popular kids.

Edward who I had a crush on, went out with Tanya (CHEATER) He was the captain of the football team, basketball, and baseball. How he does it I don't know.

Edward Cullen had a twin sister name Alice. She went out with Jasper Whitlock.

Alice loved anything to do with fashion. Jasper was also Edward best friend and on the football team, baseball, and basketball team with Edward.

Rosalie Hale was about hair, make up, and nails. I got to admit she was good at it to.

Rosalie went out with Emmett McCarthy. Emmett was also on the football team and all the two other sports with Edward and Jasper.

I also volunteer every spring and summer since I was 11 for the forest service. Last summer I had to help put out a fire at the campground.

It's my dream job to work for the forest service at a campground and when the time came to go out and help fight forest fires.

Last summer, Edward started there to we didn't hang out or talk much though.

In order for me to be to work for the forest service I have to be able to do math read maps and alot of hard work. There's more to it the that but I'm taking courses online. My aunt and uncle are paying for it.

My parents would never approve of it much less pay for it.

My parents are Charlie and Renee Swan. My dad is the I chief of police at the Sheriff's department. My mom was a nurse at the hospital.

Edward and Alice's parents were Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Carlisle was the chief of staff at the local hospital here. Esme designed houses and interior design. She was good at it to.

Jasper Whitlock parents were Brian Whitlock and Rebecca Whitlock. They owned a restaurant and a motel with Emmett parents.

Who are Paul and Jane McCarthy.

Rosalie parents were Steven and Heather Hale and they owned 4 business in town. The rink, bowling alley, a bar, and a teen club.

If you wonder where we live well the cereal city of the world of course, Battle Creek, Michigan.

We go to Harper Creek High School. Home of the beavers.

The woods in Michigan are beautiful. My aunt and uncle took me all over Michigan including the Upper Peninsula.

Sure we went to different states, but since I started volunteering at the forest service we stayed in Michigan.

I headed to the the lunch room. I was in the lunch line. I really don't eat. I didn't like staying in the lunch room as long as I needed to.

I went and sat at a corner table away from everyone. I watched as Edward walked in with Tanya on his arm.

I shook my head at her. She does not deserve Edward after what I saw what she was doing with Troy.

I wonder what she would do if I told Edward what I saw her and Troy doing.

Tanya turned and she looked at me. She said something to Edward and then walked over to me.

"I know you saw me and Troy. Don't even thank about telling Edward." She told me.

"So what you can screw everyone on the football team or the whole school behind Edward back." I told her.

"Look you dirty little bitch you just better keep that mouth shut you understand stand me."

"Or what Tanya, your going to beat the crap out of me. I really don't care. You really don't deserve Edward at all." I told her.

She took my tray and slammed it on top of my head. I usually just just run away, but for some darn reason I stood and my chair flew and hit the wall.

I was beyond angry for Tanya cheating on Edward and among other things.

"You are such a Slut Tanya!" I snapped at her. "Look you ugly pig, do really think I will stand here and take your shit." She yelled out.

I walked up and smacked her in the face which set her off and she punched me.

We started fighting. The next thing I knew Emmett grabbed me by the waist and held me back as Edward held Tanya back.

"LET ME GO EDWARD, SO I GIVE HER WHAT SHE DESERVES." Tanya was screaming out.

"IF ANYONE DESERVED ANYTHING IS EDWARD AND THE TRUTH THAT YOUR CHEATING ON HIM WITH TROY YOU SLUT!" I snapped at her.

"OOHHH, YOU BITCH YOUR DIED!" She said. What did I just do. I can't believe I just did that.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett please let me go." I asked him. He let go of me.

I saw the look on Edward face and it was enough to stop my heart.

I just turned and ran, I didn't care it was raining outside or not. I just ran.

I went into the woods behind my house and finally just stopped and dropped to the ground.

I cried. Why did I open my big mouth I hurt Edward and now Tanya going to be out for blood this is not good at all.

But this is my life being bullied, being clumsy, and being a big screw up.

Will Bella ever have any friends at all. What will be in store for her this year who knows.

I do not own all the characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

Thank you for reading my books, commenting, and following me.

I own the rest of the characters and story


	2. FINDING OUT YOUR A MISTAKE

Bpov

This is actually what happened that day in lunch time. I just didn't want to remember the whole thing that happened but it's true this is what really happened that started the chain of events in my life. That would end finding the truth why my life is so screwed up. I find out more then I ever wanted to and remember more then I didn't want to remember in my life.

I headed to the the lunch room. I was in the lunch line. I really don't eat much at all. . I didn't like staying in the lunch room as long as I needed to.

I went and sat at a corner table away from everyone. I watched as Edward walked in with Tanya on his arm. She was kissing on him.

I shook my head at her. She does not deserve Edward after what I saw what she was doing with Troy. How can she even live with herself.

I wonder what she would do if I told Edward what I saw her and Troy doing. I quickly shook the thought from my head.

Tanya turned and she looked at me. She said something to Edward and then walked over to me. Please don't walk over here, please, and she walking over here. "Shit!" I say under my breath.

"I know you saw me and Troy. And if you even think of telling Edward I will make sure you regret it." She told me.

"So what that you can go and screw everyone on the football team or the whole school behind Edward back." I told her. What was wrong with me, why did I just say that.

"Look you dirty little smelly bitch you just better keep that fat mouth shut you understand stand me!"

"Or what Tanya, your going to beat the crap out of me. I really don't care. You and your stupid groups of friends do all the time anyways. You really don't deserve Edward at all." I told her.

She took my tray of food and slammed it on top of my head. She had a smug look on her face. I usually just run away, but for some darn reason I stood and my chair flew and hit the wall.

I was beyond angry for Tanya cheating on Edward and among other things that she done to me

"You are such a Slut Tanya!" I snapped at her. "Look you ugly pig, do really think I will stand here and take your shit." She yelled out.

I walked up to her and smacked her in the face which set her off and she punched me.

Tanya and I were really going at it. Punches being thrown. I finally pinned her down. But she kicked me off of her.

I went to run at her when I felt arms wrap around me. "Whoo, little lady!" I heard Emmett say.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME EMMETT." I screamed out.

"LET ME GO EDWARD, SO I CAN GIVE THE BITCH WHAT SHE DESERVES." Tanya screamed out.

"IF ANYONE DESERVED ANYTHING IT'S EDWARD YOU FUCKING WHORE!" I snapped out.

"OOHHH, YOU BITCH YOU BETTER NOT!" She said. "PUSH ME, JUST PUSH IT TANYA!" I told her.

"EDWARD LET ME GO SO I CAN FINISH BEATING THE HELL OUT OF THE UGLY LITTLE MONSTER. SHE NEEDS A GOOD BEATING!" Tanya screamed out to Edward.

"TANYA YOUR SUCH A LYING, CHEATING, WHORE! IF YOU WEREN'T SO BUSY SCREWING EVERYONE ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM OR USING EDWARD YOU WOULDN'T BE SO DAMN POPULAR!" I screamed out.

I heard everyone just gasp at what I just said. I realized what I jut said and covered my mouth. I turned my head and looked at Emmett. "Emmett please let me go." I asked him softly. He let go of me.

I saw the look on Edward face and it was enough to put me in tears. I just stood there and looked at everyone.

"BELLA I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY THIS AIN'T OVER YOU UGLY PIG! She said.

"TANYA, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Edward snapped out at her.

"YOUR ACTUALLY GOING TO LET HER TELL YOU LIES ABOUT ME EDWARD. Tanya said.

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TANYA, AND YOU CALL ME STUPID AND BLIND AND A FAT LIAR. EDWARD DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER THAN TRASH LIKE YOU." I told her.

She got lose from Edward and walked up to me. "YOU BELLA DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO WALK ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH. YOU SHOULD OF NEVER EVEN BEEN BORN. YOUR FAMILY SAYS YOU ARE THE WORSE MISTAKE THEY HAD. I HAPPEN TO AGREE WITH THEM!" She snapped out to.

"TANYA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU SAID ENOUGH." Edward snapped out.

I couldn't hold back any tears. I walked backwards. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

Everyone just looked at me. I looked over at Edward and he looked at me with sorrow.

I finally turned and ran out. I ran out of the school into woods.

I just kept running I didn't care where I went. I wasn't going home. I wasn't going back in that school to just here more.

I finally stopped and seen the most beautiful site. It was a meadow. I don't know why I've never seen it before. The grass was so tall there was fall flowers.

It was still raining cats and dogs out here but I don't care. I laid and just cried.

I wasn't going to leave. I was a mistake to my family. I hurt Edward. Tanya right I don't deserve to live.

I just don't want to hurt no more. I can't talk to no one. My life is just full of sorrow and hurt.

It's dark now. My parents and sister probably don't even notice I'm gone. They don't care less.

I finally fell asleep. I woke up the next day. I went home I was going to change my clothes and go back to the meadow so I didn't have to see no one at school, when I walked in and I saw my mother.

"Why aren't you at school young lady?" She asked me. "I wasn't even at home last night." I told her.

"So what are you out doing drugs and going party's or whoring around now?" My mother asked.

"Oh, please mother. When have I ever done anything like that. Besides no one will ever touch me. Plus I would never touch drugs or dranked. Maybe I should, then maybe I can just be more of a mistake to you and dad. Your already a shamed of me. You never wished I was never borned." I snapped out.

"Isabella I will not be talked to in that tone of voice." Then she smacked me. I gasp.

My dad walked in. "What's going on?" He asked. My mother told him.

He came at me with his belt. "I need to teach you some matters." He told me. He started to hit me as hard as he could. The buckle of the belt is what hit me first. I fell to the ground and screamed out in pain.

That belt left deep gashes on me that were bleeding. "STOP!" I finally screamed out. I finally was able to get up and I ran out the back door.

I ran back to the meadow I couldn't believe what just happened. I can't ever go back there. I won't.

I have been hit abused by my family all my life but I never been hit with a belt like that.

I just don't want to be alive anymore. My life is just not worth all this.

"Why me, why do I have to be treated this way?"

Thank you reading my books voting and commenting.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does


	3. Chapter 3

Epov

I watched Bella walk out the door. I couldn't believe what Tanya just did to her.

I walked up and grabbed Tanya's arm. "Edward, what I was only telling the truth." Tanya said.

"Not now Tanya. Not here, not now." I said pulling her along so I could talk to her alone." I walked outside and let go of her.

"I want to know, is what Bella said true Tanya?" I asked her. "I can't believe you Edward." She said.

"Answer the question Tanya is it true, is what Bella said true?" I asked her.

"Why do you always got to got to be nice to her anyways?" She asked me.

"DAMN IT TANYA, STOP AVOIDING MY QUESTION. ARE YOU USING ME, ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" I snapped out.

She just stared at me. "Alright yes it's true Edward! If you just put out I wouldn't had to look other places to get what I wanted. A girl has needs to Edward." She said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NEEDS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TANYA, MY GOD YOU USED ME AND CHEATED ON ME. BELLA WAS RIGHT YOU A LIAR AND A WHORE. BUT WHAT YOU DID TO HER WAS JUST PURE EVIL! WHERE DOWN I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE!" I told her.

I started to walk away. Tanya grabbed my arm. "Edward please, I didn't mean to do it don't leave me." She said.

I pulled her hand off of me. "Save it Tanya. Don't even talk to me no more." I turned and walked away.

I wanted to find Bella and talk to her. But didn't see her. I had biology with her next. I thought maybe she'll be there and I would talk to her then I told myself.

But she never showed up in class. I didn't see her in school the rest of the day.

I went home and went straight to up my room. After about 2 hours Alice knocked on my door.

"Edward, are you alright?" She asked me as she sat next to me on the bed.

"Not Really Alice. I feel horrible about what Tanya said to Bella." I told her.

"Wait your not pisst that Tanya used you and cheated on you?" She asked me.

"Yes, but I'm more furious at her for what she tried to do to Bella and cover it up when all Bella did is want to do is to protect me and I don't understand why! But what Tanya did is unforgivable." I told her.

"I agree with you on that brother. In a way I kinda of like Bella but I don't know how to approach her. Rosalie said the same thing to me." She told me.

"Alice when I worked with Bella this past summer even though we didn't talk much. I watched her. Bella has a kind heart. In her own way she beautiful." I told Alice.

"Edward the way you talk about Bella it's almost like you developed some feelings for her." She said.

"Maybe friendship, I don't know. All I know is people are to cruel to her. She doesn't even have any friends." I told her.

"Well maybe we can change that Edward." Alice said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her tomorrow." I told Alice.

The next morning I waited to see if Bella would show up but didn't see her. When math class came, Bella desk was empty all through class.

When the bell ring I decided to go talk to her sister April.

"April I got a question to ask you." I stopped her.

"Yes Edward?" She asked

"Have you seen you seen your sister Bella?" I asked her.

"Nope! She never came home. To tell you the truth I hope she doesn't either." She said.

Geez how mean. "Thanks April!" I told her. I found Alice. "Did you talk to Bella?" Alice asked.

"No she not in school, when I asked April she said she never came home and she also said she hopes she doesn't either." I told her.

"How mean!" Alice said. "Cover for me, I'm going to see if I can find her." I told her. "Alright Edward, I hope you find her." Alice said.

"Me to Alice!" I told her. I walked out and got into my Volvo and started driving.

I looked all day. I decided to go to my meadow and just think for awhile.

Then maybe go back and try to look again. When I got to the edge of the woods and to my meadow I could hear some one crying.

I walked very slowly until I saw her. She was covered with blood.

"Oh my god Bella! What happen to you?" I asked when I kneeled down beside her.

She looked up at me. "I I I .. tried to go home to change and got into argument with my mom about being a mistake, she slapped me and my father beat me with his belt." She told me.

"I need to get you help." I told her. "NO!" She snapped out. "Bella you can't stay here like this." I told her.

"I don't want to be helped, I want to just..." She trailed off.

"Oh Bella you can't think think that way!" I told her. "WHY? THERE'S NO REASON FOR ME TO BE ALIVE. I'M A MISTAKE. JUST A BIG MISTAKE!" She screamed out.

I didn't say a word I just stayed there with her. I decided to finally picked her up gently and carried her out to my car when she fell asleep.

It was dark out. I put her in the car and took off to my house. I knew no one would be home.

I took her up to my room and laid her gently on my bed. I went out and grabbed stuff to clean her wounds with.

I'm glad my parents are out of town for 2 weeks. They went to a convention for the hospital.

I heard Alice come home.

"Edward did you find Bella?" She asked me. "Alice keep it down." I told her.

"Edward why?" She asked me. "Yes I found her but she sleeping, but there's a slight problem." I told her.

"What do you mean slight problem and why is she sleeping?" She asked me.

"Come here and I will show you then I'll explain." I told her.

Alice gasped. I pulled her out before she woke Bella up.

"What happen to her?" Alice asked me. "She told me she tried to go home and she got into a argument with her mom and things went bad, her mom slapped her and her dad beat her with a belt." I told her.

"She needs help Edward and she needs to press charges." She told me.

"Don't you think I know that Alice? I tried but she refused. She doesn't even want to be alive Alice." I explained to her.

"What! Poor Bella. So what are you going to do Edward?" She asked me.

"Well first off she doesn't know she here, she fell asleep and I brought her here. But when she wakes up I'm going to try and talk to her. She needs to know there are people who do care. But we can't tell no one she here. I'm going to stay here and take care of her make sure she don't get any infection or does anything stupid." I told her.

"Well I'm in Edward. Just let me know what you need my help with." Alice told me.

"Thank you Alice! Could you make her something to eat." I asked her Alice nods.

Just then we heard Bella scream. I turn and ran into my room.

"WHERE AM I?" She screamed out. "Bella calm down your at my house. This is my room. Your safe here." I told her.

She calmed down a little. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream." She told me.

"Its alright Bella!" I told her. If you want to freshen up my bathroom right there. Alice is making you something to eat." I told her.

"Thank you!" She said. "Bella if you need to you can take a shower, clean towels and everything are in there."

I told her. I watched as she got up slowly from the bed. I could tell she was in alot of pain. Bella walked very slowly into the bathroom. I sat on the bed. I felt so bad for Bella.

I finally got up and walked downstairs.

Bpov

I shut the door behind me. I sat down on the toilet trying to figure out why Edward Cullen was doing this for me.

I couldn't understand it. Why couldn't he just leave me there. I don't deserve his kindness at all.

I finally pulled myself up and went over to the sink. I turned on the water. I looked in the mirror and saw all the dry blood and dirt. I could see the blood on my shirt.

I gripped the counter tipping my head down shaking my head asking myself why does this always have to happen to me.

I hate myself and I hate this pain that they put me through. I finally rinse off my face and turn off the water.

I decided I was going to take a shower but when I went to go move away from the counter pain shot through my body and I screamed out in pain.

"AAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" I collapsed to the ground and a few minutes later Alice come running in.

"Oh, Bella! EDWARD I NEED YOUR HELP!" She yelled out to him.

Thank you for reading my stories, following me, voting and commenting

I do not own all my characters in story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.

Epov

I watched Bella walk out the door. I couldn't believe what Tanya just did to her.

I walked up and grabbed Tanya's arm. "Edward, what I was only telling the truth." Tanya said.

"Not now Tanya. Not here, not now." I said pulling her along so I could talk to her alone." I walked outside and let go of her.

"I want to know, is what Bella said true Tanya?" I asked her. "I can't believe you Edward." She said.

"Answer the question Tanya is it true, is what Bella said true?" I asked her.

"Why do you always got to got to be nice to her anyways?" She asked me.

"DAMN IT TANYA, STOP AVOIDING MY QUESTION. ARE YOU USING ME, ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" I snapped out.

She just stared at me. "Alright yes it's true Edward! If you just put out I wouldn't had to look other places to get what I wanted. A girl has needs to Edward." She said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NEEDS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TANYA, MY GOD YOU USED ME AND CHEATED ON ME. BELLA WAS RIGHT YOU A LIAR AND A WHORE. BUT WHAT YOU DID TO HER WAS JUST PURE EVIL! WHERE DOWN I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE!" I told her.

I started to walk away. Tanya grabbed my arm. "Edward please, I didn't mean to do it don't leave me." She said.

I pulled her hand off of me. "Save it Tanya. Don't even talk to me no more." I turned and walked away.

I wanted to find Bella and talk to her. But didn't see her. I had biology with her next. I thought maybe she'll be there and I would talk to her then I told myself.

But she never showed up in class. I didn't see her in school the rest of the day.

I went home and went straight to up my room. After about 2 hours Alice knocked on my door.

"Edward, are you alright?" She asked me as she sat next to me on the bed.

"Not Really Alice. I feel horrible about what Tanya said to Bella." I told her.

"Wait your not pisst that Tanya used you and cheated on you?" She asked me.

"Yes, but I'm more furious at her for what she tried to do to Bella and cover it up when all Bella did is want to do is to protect me and I don't understand why! But what Tanya did is unforgivable." I told her.

"I agree with you on that brother. In a way I kinda of like Bella but I don't know how to approach her. Rosalie said the same thing to me." She told me.

"Alice when I worked with Bella this past summer even though we didn't talk much. I watched her. Bella has a kind heart. In her own way she beautiful." I told Alice.

"Edward the way you talk about Bella it's almost like you developed some feelings for her." She said.

"Maybe friendship, I don't know. All I know is people are to cruel to her. She doesn't even have any friends." I told her.

"Well maybe we can change that Edward." Alice said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her tomorrow." I told Alice.

The next morning I waited to see if Bella would show up but didn't see her. When math class came, Bella desk was empty all through class.

When the bell ring I decided to go talk to her sister April.

"April I got a question to ask you." I stopped her.

"Yes Edward?" She asked

"Have you seen you seen your sister Bella?" I asked her.

"Nope! She never came home. To tell you the truth I hope she doesn't either." She said.

Geez how mean. "Thanks April!" I told her. I found Alice. "Did you talk to Bella?" Alice asked.

"No she not in school, when I asked April she said she never came home and she also said she hopes she doesn't either." I told her.

"How mean!" Alice said. "Cover for me, I'm going to see if I can find her." I told her. "Alright Edward, I hope you find her." Alice said.

"Me to Alice!" I told her. I walked out and got into my Volvo and started driving.

I looked all day. I decided to go to my meadow and just think for awhile.

Then maybe go back and try to look again. When I got to the edge of the woods and to my meadow I could hear some one crying.

I walked very slowly until I saw her. She was covered with blood.

"Oh my god Bella! What happen to you?" I asked when I kneeled down beside her.

She looked up at me. "I I I .. tried to go home to change and got into argument with my mom about being a mistake, she slapped me and my father beat me with his belt." She told me.

"I need to get you help." I told her. "NO!" She snapped out. "Bella you can't stay here like this." I told her.

"I don't want to be helped, I want to just..." She trailed off.

"Oh Bella you can't think think that way!" I told her. "WHY? THERE'S NO REASON FOR ME TO BE ALIVE. I'M A MISTAKE. JUST A BIG MISTAKE!" She screamed out.

I didn't say a word I just stayed there with her. I decided to finally picked her up gently and carried her out to my car when she fell asleep.

It was dark out. I put her in the car and took off to my house. I knew no one would be home.

I took her up to my room and laid her gently on my bed. I went out and grabbed stuff to clean her wounds with.

I'm glad my parents are out of town for 2 weeks. They went to a convention for the hospital.

I heard Alice come home.

"Edward did you find Bella?" She asked me. "Alice keep it down." I told her.

"Edward why?" She asked me. "Yes I found her but she sleeping, but there's a slight problem." I told her.

"What do you mean slight problem and why is she sleeping?" She asked me.

"Come here and I will show you then I'll explain." I told her.

Alice gasped. I pulled her out before she woke Bella up.

"What happen to her?" Alice asked me. "She told me she tried to go home and she got into a argument with her mom and things went bad, her mom slapped her and her dad beat her with a belt." I told her.

"She needs help Edward and she needs to press charges." She told me.

"Don't you think I know that Alice? I tried but she refused. She doesn't even want to be alive Alice." I explained to her.

"What! Poor Bella. So what are you going to do Edward?" She asked me.

"Well first off she doesn't know she here, she fell asleep and I brought her here. But when she wakes up I'm going to try and talk to her. She needs to know there are people who do care. But we can't tell no one she here. I'm going to stay here and take care of her make sure she don't get any infection or does anything stupid." I told her.

"Well I'm in Edward. Just let me know what you need my help with." Alice told me.

"Thank you Alice! Could you make her something to eat." I asked her Alice nods.

Just then we heard Bella scream. I turn and ran into my room.

"WHERE AM I?" She screamed out. "Bella calm down your at my house. This is my room. Your safe here." I told her.

She calmed down a little. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream." She told me.

"Its alright Bella!" I told her. If you want to freshen up my bathroom right there. Alice is making you something to eat." I told her.

"Thank you!" She said. "Bella if you need to you can take a shower, clean towels and everything are in there."

I told her. I watched as she got up slowly from the bed. I could tell she was in alot of pain. Bella walked very slowly into the bathroom. I sat on the bed. I felt so bad for Bella.

I finally got up and walked downstairs.

Bpov

I shut the door behind me. I sat down on the toilet trying to figure out why Edward Cullen was doing this for me.

I couldn't understand it. Why couldn't he just leave me there. I don't deserve his kindness at all.

I finally pulled myself up and went over to the sink. I turned on the water. I looked in the mirror and saw all the dry blood and dirt. I could see the blood on my shirt.

I gripped the counter tipping my head down shaking my head asking myself why does this always have to happen to me.

I hate myself and I hate this pain that they put me through. I finally rinse off my face and turn off the water.

I decided I was going to take a shower but when I went to go move away from the counter pain shot through my body and I screamed out in pain.

"AAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" I collapsed to the ground and a few minutes later Alice come running in.

"Oh, Bella! EDWARD I NEED YOUR HELP!" She yelled out to him.

Thank you for reading my stories, following me and commenting

I do not own all my characters in story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Epov

I sat in the stool by the counter. "She awake, but you can tell she in alot of pain." Alice turned around and started chopping up some veggies.

"What are you going to do Edward?" I looked down at my hands as I started playing with fingers. "I'm not sure yet. I do not know I want to help though I owe her at least that much Alice for her just trying to protect me."

"I feel bad for her Edward. I don't know why people got to treat her that way, especially her parents? We can hide her here Edward, just for a little bit." I didn't even get a chance to answer Alice.

When we heard her scream out in so much pain. "ARRRRRGGGHHH!" We ran up the stairs into my bedroom I stayed in my room.

Alice walked into the bathroom. "EDWARD I NEED YOUR HELP!" She told me.

I walked in and saw that Bella was on the floor. "Edward your going to have to help me get her up and sit her on the edge of the tub, then I can take it from there." Alice said. I nodded

Once getting her up Alice asked me to go down and finish the rest of dinner.

When I was down stairs I could hear Bella screaming in pain. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

My phone goes off and I look at it and it was Tanya. I answer it. "What do you want Tanya?" I asked her. "You left school early today and well I wanted to talk to you and try to work things out." She said.

"You must be crazy or something Tanya, because there no way in hell I will go back out with you." I told her.

"But Edward I'm sorry. I feel bad for what I did to you." She said. "You feel bad for me. For what you did. It was inexcusable Tanya. Even for what you did to Bella Swan was even worse." I told her.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GOT TO STICK UP FOR SUCH AN UGLY LITTLE BITCH ALL THE TIME?" She asked.

"BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I EVER SAW IN YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A STUCK UP LYING CHEATING WHORE TANYA DENALI." I snapped at her.

I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe Tanya. I shook my head.

"EDWARD I NEED YOUR HELP!" I heard Alice hollered down at me.

I turned down everything on the stove and ran upstairs.

Bpov

I couldn't help from screaming. It hurt so bad. Alice help me get cleaned up in the bath.

"It's alright Bella scream all you want. I know it hurts. I'm so sorry if I'm making it worse." Alice said to me.

I know she didn't mean it. It just it really hurt. What I couldn't understand is why they were helping me.

They always acted like I never existed in school. Edward worked with me this past summer. Then all of sudden he acts like my protector or something.

"Alright I'm going to wrap a towel around you and lets get you to the edge. Then I'll get Edward to come help me." She told me. I nodded.

She walked out and I heard her holler for Edward. A couple of minutes later Edward was in front of me. "I'm just going to carry you to my room. I promise I'll be gentle alright." Edward told me. I nodded.

When he first reach for me I backed away. "I promise I won't hurt you." He said to me.

I wrap my arms around his neck and and he gently picks me up and carries me to his bed.

Once he sat me down Alice told him he would have to find me something to wear. He nodded.

I just couldn't say anything to him or Alice. I was to scared to.

Just as he sets some stuff on the bed Alice walks back in with food.

Edward walked back out so Alice could help me. "Tomorrow after school I'll stop at the store and pick you up some stuff." She told me. I nodded.

"Bella your safe here and you can stay here as long as you need to." Alice told me.

After she helped me get dress into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt she walked out.

I sat there looking around. Am I really safe here. I really don't know them? I asked myself.

I end my chapter here. Thank you for reading my books, following me, voting, and commenting.

I do not own all the the characters in my story Stephanie Meyer.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Epov

After about 20 minutes Alice comes back downstairs. "Edward I'll go to the store after school tomorrow and get some stuff for her. But we can't just leave her here by herself either Edward, and we can't tell no one she here." She said.

"I was planning on staying here tomorrow. I agree with you we can't tell no one. At least for now." I told Alice.

"Why are you doing this Edward?" Alice asked me. "I feel like I at least owe her this. In a small way she was only trying to protect me for some reason from what Tanya was doing. Besides Bella has no one. If anything I at least like to be at least something positive for her, some one she can talk to be a friend to her." I told her.

But there more to Bella then other my sister and other knows, because I've seen it.

"Alright your right Edward she does. People are to cruel. You better get back upstairs." She told me.

I went upstairs and sat on my couch. "I see you haven't touch your food. It's ok. I know you will when your ready." I told her.

I'm going to go look in my dads office to see if I can find you something for pain. I will be right back." I told her.

I went into my father office and looked around. I found his bag which had a few pain pills in it.

So I took some up to Bella and gave her one. "This will help with the pain." I told her. She took it from my hand.

"You should try to get some rest." I told her. "I will be here on my couch if you need me." I told her.

I went and grabbed some sheets and blankets and a pillow and made the couch up.

I took the food back downstairs. I told Alice to make sure she grabbed my homework before I went back upstairs.

Bella was sleeping when I came back up. I couldn't help but watch her sleep.

I could tell she was having a bad dream. I feel so horrible for what to her.

I still question how people could do this. It's so cruel and I just don't understand how can someone beat someone like that.

Apov

============The next day.===========

Tanya walks up to me in the lunch room. "Hey, Alice where's your brother today I haven't seen him." She asked me.

"He's at home Tanya, he not feeling well. Beside he not your problem anymore remember?" I told her.

"I'm just concerned about him Alice. I do care about him. I was his girlfriend. I made a mistake I understand that. Give me a break why don't you." She told me.

"Tanya what you did to my brother was wrong and unforgivable. So please save it." I told her.

"I'm going to make Bella Swan pay for what she done. But first I need to fix things between me and Edward. I think I'll pay him a visit." I heard heard say.

"Tanya I really don't think that's a good idea. My brother doesn't want to go see you." I was trying to keep her from going to the house and finding Bella I didn't know what she do to Bella if she found her there.

"Alice don't worry your pretty little head. I just want to see for myself that Edward alright." Tanya walked off.

Oh god, oh god, i need to call Edward and warn him.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.


	6. Chapter 6

Epov

I woke up to a loud noise. I sat up and saw Bella on the floor. I got up and went over to her as quick as I could.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She shook her head no. She pointed to the bathroom.

"You need help?" I asked her. She just nodded. I helped her up and got her into the bathroom. I walked back out. I couldn't figure out why she wasn't saying anything to me.

Just then I heard my phone go off. I looked and it was Alice. "What is Alice?" I asked her. "It's Tanya, she asked about you, then I heard her say she was going to pay you a visit. I tried to stop Edward." Alice said.

"Its alright Alice I will deal with it when and if she shows up." I told her.

"How is Bella doing?" She asked me. "I really don't know Alice. I just woke up to her falling and she won't talk." I explained to Alice.

I heard the bathroom door open, I turned and saw Bella standing there. "Hey Alice I got to go." I told her.

I helped Bella back to the bed. "I'm going to get cleaned but you should be alright." I told her.

Bpov

I watched Edward shut the bathroom door behind him. I rolled over slowly and started to cry. I was in so much pain. I couldn't understand why him and Alice was doing this.

I don't deserve there help. I was afraid of people would say if they found me here. I heard the shower come on.

I had decided to get up and leave. I didn't want to be a burden to Edward and Alice. Plus I didn't want people to say bad things about them for me being here.

I use the walls for support I got to the stairs and hung on to the railing going down slowly so I didn't fall down the stairs.

I finely get to the door and open it there was Tanya and her brother James standing there. I gasped.

"Well look who we have here." Tanya said. She pushes me back inside to the living room.

"What the hell do think your doing here?" Tanya asked me. I didn't say a word. "April told me you were missing. Now I know where you are." She says.

I looked at James he had a smile on his face. "Where's Edward at Bella?" She asked me.

I still didn't say anything to her. "Why the Hell won't you say anything?" She asked me.

"Not only are you stupid now you gone mental to. James grab her and make sure she don't leave, while I call her sister." She said.

I started shaking my head. I grabbed Tanya phone and threw it.

"Your going to pay for that you ugly bitch." She said. James grabs my arms, I screamed out in pain from the pain.

Epov

I was getting out of the shower and got dressed when I heard Bella scream in pain.

I ran out and she wasn't in the bedroom. I ran downstairs and saw James and Tanya.

James had Bella by the arms. Tanya was beating Bella when i ran up.

"STOP!" I screamed out. Tanya back away. "She started it Edward." She said.

"So does that mean you're brother got to hold down why you beat her Tanya?" I asked her.

I went to walk up to get Bella but Tanya threw her arms around me.

I pulled her arms off of me. "Tanya stop, I told you were not getting back together. James please let Bella go?" I asked.

"So you dumped me for Bella?" She asked. "Tanya it's not what you think and any ways it's none of your business what I do." I told Tanya.

"She belongs at home Edward. James take her home please now." Tanya says. I grew in shock to what she said.

James started to take Bella out the door. She was fighting him. I started to walk towards him. But Tanya grabbed my arm.

"Let her go Edward, James will take care of her." When she said that I remember what Rosalie went through with him.

James tried to force her to have sex at one time, but no one believed her, but us.

The door shut and I heard the car leave. "Tanya let me go." Alice walked in with Jasper just then.

"What's going on?" Alice asked. "James has Bella and Tanya beat her. Jasper I need you to come with me." I said.

"Edward you need to help her remember what happen to Rosalie." Alice said.

"I know Alice!" Jasper and I ran out the door.

Thank you for reading, following, voting and commenting.

I do not own all the characters in my story Stephanie Meyer


	7. Chapter 7

Bpov

This wasn't good. I didn't have a good feeling about this James guy. I heard bad things about him.

I noticed he was heading the opposite direction of my house. He moves his hand to my leg which makes me gasp.

I move his hand off of me. I move closer to the door. "You don't have to be that way." James said.

He slowly rubs his hand on my cheek. He finally pulls over the car.

He opens my door, but I wouldn't move. James finally grabs my arm and pulls me out of the car.

I start to fight him. I didn't care how much pain I was in. He finally stops and pushes me to the ground.

He tried to kiss me but I bit his lip. He looked at me angry. Then backed handed me across the face.

His hands started to move in places I didn't want to touch. "STOP!" I screamed out.

He still kept doing it. "NNOOO, SSSTTTOOOPPP!" I screamed out! I then heard Edward and someone yell out.

"GET OFF HER!" They told James. James got up and walked up to them. "Hey, she made moves on me." James said. I was shocked.

"Then why was she screaming no and for you to stop?" Edward asked.

I knew this was my chance to get up and leave. I got myself to roll over and not to try to scream out in pain.

Once up I looked and they were still dealing with James. I started to run I didn't look back.

I knew I had to go to my house at least one more time and grab some stuff and then leave.

I knew I couldn't stay with Edward, I knew they didn't really want me there and they didn't need people saying bad things about them because of me being there.

I made it to my house. No one was at home thank god. I went up to my room.

I grab my bag and started grabbing stuff that was important to me. My bedroom door open. I turned and it was my father.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked me. I didn't answer him. "Why aren't you saying anything?" He asked.

"Maybe because the last time you beat me." I finally spoke out. But I think it was a mistake.

I seen the belt and he started again on me except worse this time.

"Now I want you out of here and never come back here your not wanted here." He told me.

I got out of the house and I went into the woods. I just kept going.

I didn't have no where to go. I hurt so bad and it so dark. I finally found myself back at Edward. I didn't know why but it I felt safe.

Epov

We finally came back to house with no luck of finding Bella. "What happen?" Alice asked. "We caught up with James and we heard Bella screaming. James was attacking her." Jasper said.

"I don't believe you. Bella had to made moves on him first." Tanya said while walking out of the kitchen.

"What is she still doing here?" I asked. "James drove her here and I tried to give her a ride home but she refused." Alice said.

"Edward will you give me a ride home please?" Tanya asked. "No, I don't even want to be around you right now." I told her. "I'll give her a ride home, Alice ride with me?" Jasper asked. "Yeah sure." Alice said.

They walked out. I sat on the couch with my face buried in my hands.

Why would Bella run like that? All I wanted to do was help her. Then I heard a loud noise outside.

I got up and open the door and there Bella was collapsed. "Bella, what happened? We looked for you." I told her.

I noticed fresh wounds on her. I kneeled down beside her. "Help!" She said.

I gently helped her up and got her into the house. I took her upstairs to my room and sat her on the edge of my bed.

I went and grabbed a wash cloth. I sat down and started to clean her face off.

"Why?" She asked. "Why, what Bella?" I asked her not understanding her question.

"Why do you want to help?" She asked. "I'm not sure, I felt like you care enough to want me to know the truth about Tanya no matter what would happen to you, it kinda of made me want to be there for you in a small way. It was like I was drawn to you." I told her.

She just watched me. "I'm sorry for running earlier. I was scared, that you really didn't want to help me or want me around." She told me.

"Then why you come back?" I asked her. "When I went back home to get some stuff and my father started beating me again, then told me to get out and not to come back. I found myself back here. It was the only place I could think of and felt safe." She said looking away.

"Why you go back? Knowing what happened all ready." I asked her.

She looked at me a minute. Then took her laptop out of her bag. "I had to go back and grabbed everything I needed for this." She told me.

She opened her laptop and did a couple things on it and turned it and showed me.

It was for the forest service. It also had forest fires on. "This is my whole life. This is what I had to go home and get, I'm going into the forest service when I graduated. I want to fight fires and save the forest. It's my dream. My aunt and uncle been paying for the courses I needed." She told me.

"Hold on a minute." I told her. I got up and grabbed my books for the same courses. I sat back down beside her.

I showed her. "I don't understand, you only just started volunteering, this past summer. How did you really know it's what you wanted to do?" She asked.

"Your not going to believe me. But after watching you last summer and the way you had a passion for it, I knew it was something I wanted to do. I don't know how but I enjoyed being out there working. I felt like myself." I explained her.

"I only have one problem that stopping me though." I looked at her confused.

"Remember math class the other day when the teacher called me up to do a math problem and I ran out." She said.

"Yeah, and everyone was picking you." I said. "Well that's not the only problem. Numbers get mixed up in my head. So I have a hard time with math. I need to know math to do this." She told me.

"How about I make you a deal." I told her. "And what would that be?" She asked me.

"Well we do have an extra bedroom here. I could talk to my parents, to let you start staying here. But only if you show me what you know about the forest service and fighting fires and everything, I will help you with your math so you can pass." I told her.

"So let me get this straight you let me stay here and I show you everything I know and you will help me with my math. What's the catch Edward you never even liked me why now?" She asked.

"No catch Bella. And I it's not true. I just didn't know how to approach you. You always kept to yourself. So I just just really never knew you until last year. I really want to be your friend if you let me." I explained.

She just looked at me for a moment. "I will think about it. I don't know if I can trust you. Can I use your phone to call my Uncle Leo and Aunt Beth, I need to tell them what's happen."

"Sure, here." I gave her my cell phone to use. I walked out and went and grabbed the house phone and called my parents.

Thank you for reading, and following, voting, and commenting.

I do not own all my characters Stephanie Meyers does.


	8. Chapter 8

Bpov

I laid there in Edward bed thinking about what my Uncle Leo had told me.

"You should take him up on his offer. At least give it a trial bases and if it don't work out you can move up here with us." He told me.

They live in lake county in the woods with no neighbors. I turned over slowly and looked over at Edward sleeping on the couch. I still was trying to figure out why he was doing this for me.

Why he would even want to be my friend and go through all that I go through. Can I trust him is he worth going through the problems through everyday.

I finally fell asleep. But dreams of my father consumed me.

Epov

I woke up and Bella was sleeping. So I went downstairs and started making her some breakfast. When I called parents and told them what was going on and what I had offered Bella, they were all in for helping her.

My mom said she fix up the guest room up for Bella and make it into Bella own room. Once I had made Bella plate of food I took it upstairs to her.

I noticed she was still sleeping so I sat on the side of the bed and gently tapped her arm. She open her eyes slowly.

"I made you some breakfast, you really need to try and eat at least something." I told her. She slowly sat up.

"Thank you!" She told me. I got up and went back downstairs to eat my breakfast.

As I sat there and ate my breakfast, I was thinking about how my father told me to keep Bella home from school until he gets back. He said he'll try to cut his trip short since Bella was badly injured.

He told me to stay with her at least until tomorrow and only going to school for half days so I can get my school work.

I was taken out of my thoughts when my phone goes off. I look at it and I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello!"

"I'm sorry for calling you. But Bella called us from this number yesterday. This is her Uncle Leo."

"Oh hi, would you like to talk to Bella, this is Edward."

"No I like to talk to you actually." I narrowed an eyebrow in confusion.

"How can I help you?"

"Well I like to thank you first off for helping Bella. She told us everything, from what I guess now your ex girlfriend Tanya and her brother James. Then what her mom and dad did to her. I'm so greatful to you and your family for letting her stay there."

"Thank you sir! I'm just glad to be able to help and get her out of that situation."

"Oh, Edward she won't tell you this but I think you should know. Bella feel awful about how you found out about Tanya. She really did didn't mean for it to come out like it did. She kinda of blaming herself now that you and Tanya broke up."

"Umm, thanks for telling me. But it's not Bella fault Tanya and I broke up. I mean Bella did kinda caught Tanya cheating. So it's Tanya fault not Bella. I'm kinda glad in a way Bella said something but I wish it didn't happen this way."

"I understand completely. Understand though, if I could explain Bella past I would, but it isn't my place to. But Edward give her time, she really never had no one show such kindness or any showed that they want any type of friendship at all with her. If you need anything at all Edward just feel free to call me I'm here to talk."

After talking a little more, we hang up. I sat there thinking why would Bella blame herself. If it wasn't for her I would of never know and just kept being used.

I took care of my dishes and headed back upstairs to check on Bella. I noticed the plate on the end table. It was only half gone.

I could hear Bella crying for some reason. I walk over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked her.

Bpov

I heard Edward ask me what was wrong. I couldn't answer him at first. I didn't know how to tell him I could feel something was wrong. Plus I hurt really bad. I didn't know if I could trust him with.

He gently put his hand on my shoulder. "Bella what's wrong? I can't help you unless you tell me." He told me.

I lift my head to look at him. "It hurts Edward bad. My back and my stomach and my ..." I couldn't say the other spots that hurt. But finally told him.

"Alright I need you to sit up so you can let me check. Only if you will let me? I want you to know you can trust me and I won't hurt you I promise." He told me.

I nod and slowly sit up. He lifts my shirt on my back. He lets out a loud gasp. "Alright I need to get these wounds cleaned. There deep I wish you let me look at this last night. I will probably have to cut this shirt off and your... "

He stops talking. I turn and look at him.

I put my hand on his arm. He looked up at me. "Edward I trust you it's alright. Do what you have to do to help make it better please." I don't know what I saw in his eyes but I knew then I could trust him.

"But I never been with.. Oh just forget about it. I'll be right back I got to get some stuff from my dad's office I will be right back." He told me.

I watched as he walked out. Was he trying to tell me he never been with a woman. But what about Tanya? Is that what she meant?

Epov

I walked out and went down to my dad office. I grab my phone from my back pocket. I took a deep breath and called my dad.

"Hello son!" My dad answered. "Dad I really need your help. I kinda of a problem." I told him. "What is it Edward?" He asked me.

"Well after I talked to you last night Bella didn't let Alice check her out after getting beaten again. Well I just looked at Bella back and well it's worse than I want explain. I know I'm going to have to cut off her shirt and bra and well she also complaining about her stomach and tried to say somewhere else but stopped. Dad I haven't been around a women that way." I explained to him. "Ohh! Son don't think of it that way. Think of it as your helping her. Focus on making her pain better. This is what I need you to do." He explained.

He told me everything I needed to do. Then he told me after I was done to give her one of my button up dress shirts to wear it would be easier for her.

Once grabbing everything I needed from his office I went back upstairs. I sat everything up in the bathroom.

I went and got a pair of my shorts for her. "Bella these might be a little big but if you can put them on then maybe you be a little more comfortable. I had to call my dad and he explained everything I had to do." I explained to her.

I walked back into the bathroom and started running the bath water. I took out some towels. I set everything out so it was all in reach.

I heard Bella trying to get up. I walk back into the bedroom. I could see the pain Bella was in. As she tried to walk she almost fell. I caught her before she hit the floor. I gently picked her up and carry her into the bathroom.

I set her down on the bathtub edge. I reached and turned off the water. I reached for a towel and the scissors. I took a deep breath and turned and kneel down on the floor.

"This is to cover yourself after I get the shirt off." I explain to her as I hand her the towel.

She looks at me and just nods. I started with her sleeves first on both sides. Once I got it cut I cut both sides of the shirt.

The shirt came off easy. I looked at her. "I'm going to apologize now because this is going to hurt. Your bra in the back is kinda of in bedded in one of the wound." I explained to Bella.

I went and put some gloves on. I grabbed my dads clamps. I walk back over and postion myself behind Bella.

"I'm so sorry about this Bella!" I told her. I place my hand gently on her back and took the clamp and got it on. As I pulled enough to get the scissors under. Bella screamed out in pain.

Once I cut it I gently pulled each side slowly out of the wounds. I cut the straps so she didn't have to lift her arms or move much.

She did the rest. I could hear her crying and she was shaking as she pulled her bra off really slowly. She screamed out in pain.

I thought she was going to pass out in from the amount of pain she was in. A single tear fell from my eye feeling the pain that she going through.

She covered herself with the towel. I helped her down slowly into the bathtub gently laying her back. "I will be right back I'm going to get some bandages and some special kind of soap to clean the wounds. I know it's hard but please try to relax." I told her.

Bpov

I heard Edward walk out. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. It was hard from all the pain, I could not help but let the tears fall.

Then I heard Tanya voice. "I knew you were a freak." She said. I opened up my eyes to her looking at me.

"I come to see why Edward wasn't at school. The last I knew you were still missing." She said. "Well I'm not missing now, so please leave." I told her.

"Seems your not. I see Edward isn't here either." She said. I'm not telling her he in his dad's office either.

"Did you do all that to yourself to, just to get attention?" She asked me. My eyes widen to what she asked me.

"Oh come on, did you do that to yourself just to get attention or what?" Is she serious? I sit up slowly and she see my back. Her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"OH MY GOD! I knew you weren't right in the head. You are sick! You are such an ugly freak. No one will ever want you. You look like a swamp monster." She tells me laughing.

"GET OUT! JUST LEAVE NOW! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" I screamed at her.

"This is to good to pass up." I watched her take her phone out. My eyes grew big at the thought of her going to get pictures of me.

I slowly try to get up and climb out of the tub. I try to reach for her phone. "Oh no, your not getting my phone." She says.

"NOOO, PLEASE! WHY, ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" I cried out to her. Tears were pouring out of my eyes.

"Because you destroy my life with Edward. You don't deserve to have anyone much less Edward as a friend or anything else. Looked at you. Your so disgusting. I can't believe what you would do to yourself just to get attention!" She told me.

How could she think I even do this to myself. I was able to get out and wrap the towel around me. But when I went to reach for her phone she backed away and I hit the ground hard! "OOOOOUUUCCCHHH!" I screamed out.

"TANYA!" I heard Edward yell out in anger. He grabs her arm and starts to pull her out.

"EDWARD SHE TANYA TOOK PICTURES ON HER PHONE." I told him. They disappeared and I heard yelling from downstairs.

I couldn't take it no more. I just wanted to die. I crawled over to the sink and pulled myself up.

I started looking for something anything to end my life. Then I remember the scissors.

I found them and picked them up in my hand. I looked at them a minute, then turned around and slid down to the floor. I pulled them apart and put the sharp edge against my wrist and started to press down.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.


	9. Chapter 9

Epov

When Bella told me Tanya took pictures of her I was beyond angry I was furious. I couldn't believe Tanya blame Bella for our break up then to sit there and say those horrible things to her and to think Bella could do this to herself was beyond what I really imagine Tanya could sink too.

"EDWARD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR GOING TO BELIEVE THAT UGLY SKANK. SHE DID THAT TO HERSELF JUST FOR ATTENTION." Tanya said.

I grabbed Tanya phone and look at the pictures she took. Then I seen some other pictures of her and I saw photo of her and Troy kissing and other pictures of her kissing other guys.

"Answer me two question. How long have you been cheating on me Tanya?" I asked her.

"I only did it once and it was with Troy."

"YOUR A LIAR! YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOU BACK WHEN I CAN'T EVEN TRUST YOU, AND THEN THE WAY YOU JUST TREATED BELLA. I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T BE WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU, AND JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION BELLA DAD BEAT THE HELL OUT HER IF YOU WOULD OF PAID ATTENTION AND SEEN HOW BAD THE WOUNDS ARE, YOU KNOW SHE DIDN'T DO THAT TO HERSELF." I snapped out.

I pull Tanya out the door but before shutting it. "Oh just for your information, I would be the type of person that would date Bella. She a hell of alot better person than you any day. It shouldn't matter what they look like. It's how you feel about the person not how they look or how they dressed." I told her, then I slammed the door in her face.

I threw my phone and ended up shattering it. "UUUGGGHH! WHAT DID I EVER SEE IN THAT BITCH!" I took a deep breath to calm myself.

I ran back upstairs to Bella and I found her with a pair of scissors to her wrist. I ran in and slowly put my hands over the scissors.

"Bella, let go of the scissors please." I told her.

"I just don't want to be alive any more I can't take it Edward." She cried out.

"Bella you can't do this to me not now. Please!" I told her. She looks up at me.

She let go of the scissors. "Tanya right you know." Bella said.

picked her up and gently put her back into the tub.

I grabbed the stuff to clean her wounds. "No, Bella she wrong." I told her.

I gently wash her back. "Edward just look at me I'm a freak, a ugly freak." She cried out.

I took a deep breath. "Bella your not a freak and your defiantly not ugly." I told her.

Bella didn't speak anymore. I stepped out so she could finish washing up. I didn't know how she felt about me even bandaging her on front of half. I will have to get Alice to do help with that.

I helped out of the bath tub and she sat on the edge of the tub so I could put the bandages on her back and stomach at least. "When Alice gets back I will have her bandage up the rest." Bella just nodded.

I carried her back to my bed and I covered her with the blanket. She curled up into a ball and just stared at the wall. It was like she wasn't there. I walked back into the bathroom and cleaned up the mess.

As I got downstairs and sat down on the couch I buried my face into my hands. I couldn't believe that Bella just tried to take her own life just for what Tanya said to her. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

I got up and answered and it was Tanya. "I thought I told you to leave?" I asked her. "You did. But I just couldn't leave without you knowing the truth about Bella and not what she is telling you." Tanya said.

"You think seriously I'm going to believe you, when you sat there for who knows how long and lied to me and cheated on me and used me. Then turn around and want me back. " I told her.

"Well yes! But Edward you really don't know Bella like you know me." She told me.

"I thought I knew you Tanya, but I guess I really don't. I know Bella more then you think I do. I worked with her last summer. Or don't you even remember me telling you about that. Oh wait that's right you were to busy CHEATING ON ME!" I told her.

"Edward that's not fair!" She says. "Your right it's not fair the way you treat Bella when you don't even know her. Just what you said, she just almost tried to kill herself. Do you know who I would of blamed for that, because I sure wouldn't of blame Bella. Because she didn't put those thoughts in her head, you did." I told Tanya as my hands went into fist.

"Just leave because I really don't want to hit you. I still don't hit females, but as angry as I am with you right now I'm about ready to take it back. Oh and if you ever say anything to my friend Bella like that again I won't hesitate to stop myself next time." She turned and got in the car as quick as she could with tears in her eyes and drove away.

I slammed the door and went and sat down. I picked up my phone and called my father.

"Hello, son!" He said. "Hi, dad!" I said with and anger in my voice. "Son what's wrong?" He asked me. I explained everything that had happened. He told me I had did the right thing.

Once we finished talking I decided to go up and check on Bella. She was still laying curled up into a ball. I took a deep breath.

My father told me it would take time for her. She been through a lot. How can people be so cruel. I just really couldn't understand.

I want to be her friend if she just lets me. That's what I could be for her. I went back downstairs to meet Alice when she came home and explain to her what happen. Also asked her to please check and bandage up her chest area, that I couldn't do it.

Bpov

I couldn't move, all I wanted to do was die. No one understood what it feels like and what my life if like. I didn't want to go through this no more.

I knew it was the next day because Edward came back and slept on the couch. Then he was up early this morning. He had gone to school for only a half a day, Alice was coming back with him.

I decided to slowly get up and just look around the house. I hurt a lot but I didn't care. Once I finally got downstairs.

I went to the couch and sat down. I don't know how long I sat there before I jumped by hearing a familiar voice and him beating on Edward front door.

It was Charlie! "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN I KNOW YOUR IN THERE. YOUR SISTER BEST FRIEND TANYA TOLD ME YOU WERE HERE. YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Charlie had screamed out.

I knew if I didn't something bad might happen to Edward and his family. I slowly got up and walked to the door and open it.

Charlie grabbed me the throat and force me back in. I couldn't breath. I was trying to pry his hand off my throat. I couldn't even scream.

"Look you little slut, I know you probably screwed Tanya boyfriend Edward to stay here, but I want your stuff out of my house. Tanya is like a daughter to us, and because of your whore ass she upset. You really need to be taught some matters. You don't steal people's boyfriend." I was shaking with fear. When Charlie told me Tanya was like a daughter to him.

I saw something in Charlie other hand but I didn't have time to react. He was hit me with what ever he had.

I had screamed out in so much pain. He just kept hitting me. "You were a sleazy whore when you were 7 and your one now. You disgrace the Swan name you slut!"

"STTTTOOOPPP, PPLLEEAAASSEE! ERRRRRRGGGGHHH! HEEEEELLLP ME SSSOMEEEONNEE PLLLEEAASSEE! I screamed out.

Then I heard someone scream from behind Charlie. It was Alice. Charlie dropped me and I fell to the floor.

I screamed out in pain. I looked and Charlie went after Alice. She threw something at him. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed out. For being such a small little frame girl like me she got spunk.

I felt my eyes get heavy and was fighting to keep them open. I moved to get up. I grabbed something to hit Charlie with so he stopped chasing Alice.

Once I hit him, I don't know what happen because I felt like something hit me really hard and I black out but before I did I heard Alice scream out for Jasper and Edward.

I wonder what hit Bella. I hope someone did something to Charlie.

Thank you for reading my stories, following me, voting and commenting.

I do not own all the characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.


	10. Chapter 10

Epov Alice and Jasper decided to come home early with me. We stopped at the store and picked up some groceries and other stuff for the house on the way home. I couldn't help but get this bad feeling something was wrong or something was going to happen. I just couldn't shake it. We pulled in and Alice said she was going to go in and check on Bella. Jasper and I were getting the when we heard Alice scream out for us. Alice scream sounded like fear. Jasper and I looked at each other. We all of a sudden heard crashing noises. We dropped the bags and went running in. We couldn't believe what we shall when we got in the house. Bella hit Charlie with something in her hands to stop Charlie from chasing Alice. But even though Charlie got hit he come up behind Bella and hit her in the back of the head. Bella dropped to the floor. Charlie went for another chance to hit Bella again. Jasper and I ran to get over to Bella. We tackled Charlie but not before he kicked Bella in the stomach. "Alice call the police now!" Jasper yelled out. We had Charlie on the floor and he yelling out. "I don't know why your helping the little bitch. She nothing but a whore and needs to be taught a lesson for lying and breaking you and Tanya up." I couldn't believe what he was saying about his daughter. Charlie was blaming Bella for Tanya and me breaking up and the names and stuff. How can a parent do this to there own child. "Oh my!" I heard my mother say. I turned around and seen my dad and my mother standing at the door. They came home early. I'm glad they did but I wish my mother didn't have to walk into this mess. My mother is the kindest person I know and for her to come home to this kind of hurts. Jasper and my dad got Charlie under control. I ran over to Bella and noticed the bruises around her neck in the shape of a hand print. I also noticed alot of blood. "DAD!" I yelled out. He was beside me in a matter of seconds. He gently rolled her over to see more blood. I gasped at how much blood there was. "Is she going to be alright dad?" He turned and looked at me with sadness it his eyes. "Yes, but she has alot of injuries son we need to get her to the hospital now." He told me. The ambulance came and dad left with the ambulance and soon after the police showed up. Alice, Jasper and I talked to the police we all went to the hospital and checked on Bella. Bpov I could hear voices but there are some voices I didn't recognize. I can feel all the pain that's going through my body. Then I remember what happen. I started to cry, because I couldn't believe what Charlie had down to me in someone else's house. I tried to curl up into a ball but it made me screamed out in pain. I felt someone hold my hand and then I heard Edward voice. I open my eyes and I noticed I wasn't at Edward house anymore. I started to panic, I didn't know where I was or who the other people were I saw in the room. I tried to move to get away I didn't know if they were here to hurt me to or what. As I tried to get up, Edward gently push me back to the bed. "Hey, it's alright Bella, your safe." I turned to look at him when he told me that. I still couldn't stop from freaking out. I thought Charlie was still around and I just wanted to get away and hide. "Bella look at me." Edward said. I turned and looked at him, he had this look of worry and sadness in his face with some anger too. "Breath Bella, it's alright Charlie not here, no one here is going to hurt you!" Edward said to me. I remember Charlie chasing Alice, I didn't know if he got ahold of her or not. "AAlice!" Is all I said. "She ok, Bella. She just has some bruises that's all." He explained to me. "Bella, will you let me look at you?" I turned and looked on the other side of my bed and saw this doctor that kinda of looked like Edward. But I wasn't sure if I could trust him, hell I wasn't sure if I could trust no one at this point. I just nodded and when he went to move his hand to me I tried to move away from him. I know I nodded at him to examine me, but when he reach out to examine me it freaked me out. "Bella, I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to examine you. You were beat up pretty bad by Charlie and I just need to recheck everything." He explained to me. "Son can you take everyone out while me, and your mom could talk to Bella alone please?" He asked Edward. I watched Edward walk out of the room. The nurse was on the other side of me. I just realized I was in the hospital. The nurse took my blood pressure and other things. "Bella let introduce myself and my wife. I'm Carlisle and this is Esme, we are Edward and Alice's parents. Now I just need to look at your stitches and wounds. We had to operate on your abdomen to stop some internal bleeding, you also have a couple broken ribs, you had a concussion, and alot of bruising." As Carlisle explained to me all my injuries, he then asked if I talk to the police, because they had some questions. I just nodded. When I was talking to the police or should I say they did all the talking and I either nodded or just shook my head. I didn't want to talk I just want to go back to Edward house and feel safe again. But I know I have to get all my stuff from my old house including my truck. Edward walked back in and sat in the chair next to me. "I need to get my stuff out of that house and my truck." I told him. "Don't worry about it Bella, we'll take care of it, you just rest." He told me. I turned my head so Edward didn't have to look at the expression on my face. I knew it was horrible. I woke back up and looked around and no one was here. I heard the door open and I looked to see who it was. I gasped, I didn't know why this person was here. I just laid there looking at the her. I do not own all the characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does. 


	11. Chapter 11

Bpov

"What do you want April?" I tried to remain calm as I asked it. "Bella, I just wanted to see if your alright!" April said.

I looked at her with confusion. "What, so you can go tell all your friends and lie to them like your best friend Tanya, and say I did this to myself!" I was trying so hard not to let my tears flow from my eyes.

"Bella believe it or not your my sister and I do." I cut her off when I suddenly let my anger flow out of me.

"DON'T EVEN TELL ME YOU FUCKING CARE ABOUT ME, BECAUSE I KNOW IT'S A LOAD OF CRAP!

I SPENT ALL MY LIFE WITH YOU TELLING EVERYONE THAT I WASN'T YOUR SISTER. I ASK YOU FOR HELP AND YOU IGNORE ME.

DID YOU EVEN KNOW MOM AND DAD DID THIS TO ME ALL MY FUCKING LIFE?" She just stood there starring at me.

"FUCKING ANSWER ME APRIL, DID YOU KNOW THEY BEAT ME?" I screamed out at April. I wanted to know.

"Yes!" She said as she put her head down not looking me in the eyes. "AND YOU LET THEM DO IT! SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN EVEN BELIEVE YOU APRIL. I'M YOUR SISTER DAMN IT!" I yelled out as the tears fell.

April looked up at me with tears falling starting to walk over to me. "Bella, I know you may not believe this but I do care about you." She told me.

"THEN WHY? If you cared about me so much, why did you do those things to me, let mom and dad do what they did? Why, please explain to me, because I want to understand!" I cried out.

"Because I'm jealous of you!" She told me as she stopped beside the bed. "Jealous? But I'm nothing to be jealous over!" I couldn't believe what she said.

"Bella, your good at everything." She said. "But April I'm..." She cut me off taking my hand into hers.

"Let me finish please, Bella!" She told me. I just looked at her. She took a deep breath and began again.

"I watch you. You at your volunteer job for the forest service. I watch you, it's like you were meant to do it, no erase that, it comes naturally to you, you like you belong. Your good at it. Your good at school work. Even though you think you have no friends, but you do. Edward has always stuck up for you, even though you guys never spoke to each other. Hell his friends and his sister did to." She had tears falling from her eyes.

"I couldn't of done what you did and stand up to Tanya like you did. Bella I felt proud of you, hell my big sister stood up to Tanya." She had a smile on her face while she just laughed a little.

"Bella, I want you in my life but how can we, with mom and dad, plus the bitch Tanya." She explained to me.

I couldn't help but laugh when she called Tanya a bitch. "Did you just called your best friend a bitch?" I asked in shock.

"Bella, when I found out what she accused you of doing to yourself when I know I know the truth. Bella I'm done with Tanya, I'm done saying you aren't my sister when you are. I want to be a part of your life again." I didn't know what to think, or believe.

All I could do was cry, as I sat there and listen.

I do not own all the characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.


	12. Chapter 12

Bpov

After April left, I started to think about if I should give her a chance. I mean she is my sister and wants to be a part of my life.

Then there's Edward and his family. Edward has always been nothing but kind to me. I have alot to think about and it scares me.

I been in the hospital for 3 days now and they are letting me go back to Edward house today. April been here every day, but I don't talk. I kinda of don't trust her yet or anyone for that matter.

April said it was fine I didn't talk, and that she understood completely. She still came everyday no matter what just to prove to me that she willing to change.

Edward carried me up to his room because Esme redoing my room and also Carlisle wants Edward to keep an eye on me.

My nightmares had gotten worse. But they don't know that yet. I finally drift off to sleep.

Epov

Bella hasn't spoken since her sister visited the first time. April came back everyday after that. She told me she was done with Tanya and her parents crap.

That she really wanted to be apart of Bella life now. Mom handed me a tray of food to take up to Bella. I walk up and notice she was sleeping.

I set the tray down and gently shook her. She open her eyes and looked straight at me with fear. "It's alright Bella, I brought you some food my mom made for you. You need to eat."

She sat up and I put the tray over her. I walked out of the room to give her some privacy.

I walked out back and sat by the river. I couldn't understand why Tanya could say things about Bella. Or be so cruel to her.

Then her parents. How could they sit there and beat their own child. I know I want to try and at least be a friend to Bella she at least need that's.

She don't need no more hurt in her life. "Son, everything will be alright. Just give Bella time." I turn and see my mother. She always seems to know what I'm thinking.

"I know mom, but why do people have to be so cruel and have to hurt others?" I asked her. "I don't have a good answer for that son. Maybe they where treated bad in there life, so that's what they think is normal. We don't actually know all the answer to everything. All we can do is be there for her and protect her now and show her what a life is like to have people that actually do care about her."

My mother hugged me. Then we heard a crashing noise and then Bella scream out. We both got up and ran in.

Bpov

I watched Edward walk out of the room. I looked down at the food. I really didn't have an appetite.

I'm just so messed up. My parents don't want me and they beat me. I ended up breaking up Tanya and Edward. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut. Now I just ruined a friendship between Tanya and my sister April.

Everything is my fault, I ruin everything. "First Edward, now my best friend April. What next bitch?" I looked up to see Tanya standing at the door.

All I could do is stare at her. She walks over to me. "You are taking away everything from me." She grabs my throat.

"You are nothing but a stinking lying ugly whore. That doesn't deserve to live on this earth."

She let go and stood back. I ended up throwing the tray in anger and sadness.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW ALL THIS IS MY FAULT! I HATE MYSELF FOR ALL THIS. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT HURTS ME THE MOST?"

Tanya just stood there in silence. I threw the blankets off me and got up and walked over to her.

I was so upset I didn't realize how bad I was hurting.

"WELL DO YOU?" I screamed out. "No, what hurts you the most?" She asked through her gritted teeth.

"IS ALL YOUR DAMN LIES YOU TELL EVERYONE ABOUT ME. COME TO THINK ABOUT IT MAYBE IT ISN'T MY FAULT EVERYTHING!"

All of sudden my legs gave out from under me. "BELLA!" I heard people yell out my name as I fell to the ground.

Edward was by my side in a matter of second. "Tanya I thought I told you not to come around here no more?" Edward asked Tanya.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.


	13. Chapter 13

Bpov

Edward was by my side in a matter of second. "Tanya I thought I told you not to come around here no more?" Edward asked Tanya.

I was so angry with Tanya. "I can't believe all of you. She really got you believing, that someone did this all to her. That her parents abuse her. Even said my own brother tried to rape her. Come on Bella is nothing but a lying stinking whore, that did this all to her self." Tanya cried out.

"TANYA, you really think she did this to herself?" I heard Esme ask.

"I don't think, I know so! Charlie and Renee are nothing but gentle people. I consider them as my second parents. April was like a sister to me. We did everything together."

Then Tanya looked down at Edward with tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath and went on.

"I really did like Edward, and we would of been fine and still together if that filthy, little bitch didn't put her big fat ugly mouth into it. All she does is destroy things and people."

That's it I couldn't take her mouth any more my anger was at it limit.

I broke lose from Edward arms and went after Tanya I tackled her to the ground.

"YOU THINK I DID ALL THESE THINGS TO MYSELF, AND MY PARENTS ARE GOODY TOO SHOES, WELL THERE NOT! I DID NOT DO THIS SHIT TO MYSELF. NO BECAUSE OF MY PARENTS I'M UGLY AND NOW NO ONE WILL EVER WANT TO BE WITH ME BECAUSE OF IT!" I get up and look around.

"Be lucky you are beautiful Tanya, because you can get anyone you ever wanted and all the friends you want. I don't have any of that, never did! You don't know what it's like not having no one to talk to or no one to love you. It's scary."

I finally ran into Edward bathroom and shut the door behind me and locked it. I slid down the door and pulled my knees into my chest. I let the tears fall.

Epov

I watched as Bella got up and ran into the bathroom. I can't believe she thinks of herself as ugly.

April walked in and up to Tanya. "How could you Tanya? My sister was right about you, she tried to tell me but I just couldn't believe her. FOR YOUR INFORMATION, THERE ARE WITNESSES HERE THAT CAN TELL YOU WHAT MY FATHER DID TO BELLA. HELL HE EVEN WENT AFTER ALICE." April shakes her head.

"As for your brother Tanya I can believe it, because your brother raped me!" April looked down to the ground.

"I never said anything, because I didn't want to hurt you. Well now I'm done. AFTER WHAT I WITNESS HERE, I'M DONE. I DO NOT EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN. IF I HAD SOMEWHERE TO GO I MOVE OUT OF MY PARENTS AND FOCUS ON MY SISTER BECAUSE SHE NEEDS ME NOW!"

I couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of me. April turned and looked at me. "I'm going to start off on the right foot and that's being honest with you Edward.."

Tanya cut her off. "APRIL PLEASE NO, YOU PROMISE ME!" Tanya cried out. "SAVE IT TANYA! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE ANYTHING HIDDEN." April snapped out.

April put her hand on my shoulder. "Edward, I'm sorry but you deserve to know this. But Tanya has never been faithful to you. From the start she always had someone on the side. I honestly think she doesn't care about no one except herself." I put my hand on April hand and looked up at her.

"Thank you, April at least I know there's 2 people now that are honest with me." I told her. She walked away and my mother pulled her aside.

I got up and walked over to Tanya. "Honestly Tanya I don't know what to believe, anything that comes out of your mouth is a lie. You hurt a lot of people. I even asked you to stay away from Bella and me, but you couldn't even do that. I'm going to tell you nicely because next time I won't be so nice and I will not care your a female. Leave now, don't talk to me or Bella ever again. Do you understand me?"

I tried to contain my anger, but all she did is stood there. "Do you understand me?" She still stood there. "Edward, I don't think I can do that and watch Bella fill all your heads full of lies."

I grabbed Tanya arm and I pulled her all the way to the front door. She stumbled a couple times. I open the door and pushed her out it.

"The only one that is lying here is you! So I suggest you get away from me now, because I'm about ready to lose it and it isn't going to be pretty." I slammed the door with Tanya just standing there with tears falling down her face.

I turned around and fell back against the door and look up to see that everyone but April followed me downstairs.

"WHAT?" I yelled out. Everyone just shook there heads. Then we heard April at the top of stairs. "I NEED HELP, PLEASE. BELLA LOCKED HERSELF IN THE BATHROOM AND ALL I CAN HEAR IS HER SAYING OVER AND OVER AGAIN THAT SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE ALIVE, THAT SHE UGLY!" April screamed out with tears falling.

I heard my mother and Alice gasp. My father, Jasper and I ran up the stairs to my bathroom. My dad knocked on door and was trying to talk to Bella.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does. I do own the story and the other characters though.


	14. Chapter 14

Epov

We were trying to get the bathroom door open. We finally put all our weight into it and started to push our bodies into the door then we heard Emmett.

"Can you use my help?" Carlisle looked up at him. "Yeah you take my spot and just please get this door open I don't care how."

Emmett grinned. "Then you 2 stand back I have an idea that I know will work." Jasper and I stood back knowing Emmett being on the football team he was going to run full force and do an impact on my bathroom door. It would be destroyed but it be open at least.

Emmett gets into his stance and runs for the door. (CRRRAAACCK) The door went flying into pieces.

"ARRRGGGHH! Bella screamed out. My father went to walk towards her slowly.

"Dad wait, let me please!" He looked at me then at Bella. "Alright son but if you can't get her to come out I'm going to have to sedate her." I nod my head.

I slowly walk in and noticed the mirror broken. I look at Bella and she looks scared and like something I really don't want to describe.

"Bella, I'm just going to come sit next to you. I'm not going to hurt you." Now why I say that, she was going to hurt herself. I shake my head.

I sit down. "You don't have to talk. But I will. I know alot of people here that would like you to stick around for awhile." I pause for a moment.

"My mother offered your sister a place to live just so she be closer to you. I don't want you to hurt yourself. All these people here Bella don't want you to hurt yourself, in fact they want to be your friend if you let them."

I slowly reach for Bella hand and hold it. "You have to give us a chance Bella. Forget what Tanya said. We know the truth and that's what's matters the most."

She finally looks up at me and leans down into my chest and starts crying.

I wrap my arms around Bella. "It's alright Bella!" I scoop her up and carry her out of the bathroom and downstairs.

I sit down on the couch with her on my lap. My mother gave me a blanket to wrap her up with.

When I was wrapping the blanket around I noticed the other hand of hers all cut up and still bleeding.

"Oh Bella! Dad I need you." He was there in seconds. He looked at Bella hand and told me she needed stitches and he could do it here.

Once he was done her hand was all wrapped up and she finally fell asleep. I gently laid her down on the couch and kissed her forehead. "Alice will you come sit with her please?" We all had to take turns to watch her now. Dad called it suicide watch. He wanted at least 2 weeks of someone always with her.

We had to fix my bathroom and mirror. My dad thought it be a good idea for temporary to go with out mirrors in my room and her room when hers is done.

He was going to put Bella on some meds to help but said this was no way her fault. That it was going to take time to heal.

I went upstairs to my bedroom I went to start cleaning up the mess in my bathroom. When my mother walked in. I didn't stop what I was doing when I started talking to her.

"I can't understand how people can treat other people like that or how parents can hurt there own children like that? I don't understand?" My mother takes a deep breath.

"Some people are just cruel. They just like to hurt. It's almost like they get a high from it, like a drug almost. In Tanya case though she just wants to have everything for herself and she will stop at nothing to get it. Even if that means lying and hurting people to get it."

She gives me a weak smile. My mother reaches for the broom from me. "Go sit with Bella for awhile, you need your rest to son."

"Thanks mom!" I kissed her on the cheek and walked downstairs and sat on the floor in front of Bella.

I wanted to be Bella friend. Maybe someday it could be more. But I knew right now both of us needed to heal and we could do that together. I would be there for her no matter what the cost.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does. I own my story and the rest of the characters


	15. Chapter 15

Bpov

I laid there not talking, I couldn't even eat. It's been a week now. Today only Esme is in the house. April, Alice, and Edward went to school and Carlisle was at work.

I gotten up because I was in search of something sharp. I knew I wanted to die it was just a matter of time.

I found myself in Esme and Carlisle bathroom. I opened there medicine cabinet and found some razor blades. I took one and walked back into Edward room and hid it.

I spent a few more days watching Edward. He sat on the floor just watching me. All I could see in his face is hurt.

I hurt, all the time and I knew I didn't want to feel no more pain, and Edward would not really want a ugly monster for a friend. I had messed up life enough. Besides he couldn't love someone like me. I'm hideous looking.

Edward finally walked out of the bedroom. I had decided to just take the burden away. I got up and grabbed the razor blade I had found and walked into the bathroom and just shut the door not even thinking to lock it.

I slid down the cabinet to the floor and pulled my left arm out and as I put the razor to my wrist I said, "I am sorry Edward but I'm doing this because I love you and I know you could never love someone as ugly and a horrible monster that I am that I just want my pain to end."

Those were the very last words I ever spoke no one would know that I love Edward. I took the razor and pressed down as hard and deep as I could. Then I slide the razor across my wrist.

Blood was pouring out fast. A few minutes later Edward walked in screaming out. But it was to late. Everything went black.

Epov

I walked back upstairs and didn't see Bella in the bedroom and I saw the bathroom. I walked up to it and could hear Bella crying.

When I walked in and found Bella on the bathroom floor and and saw the blood everywhere. I thought I was to late.

My heart stopped beating for a moment. I didn't know what I was feeling or what was coming over me.

I started looking for anything I could find to wrap her wrist to stop the blood from coming out.

As I pressed down Bella let out a moan. I had some how pulled her up to me. "Please don't die, stay with me."

"DAD I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE, IT'S BELLA!" My mom come running in and fell to the floor crying. She wasn't the only one because I was crying too.

"I needed you, Your my best friend. Don't leave me please!"

My dad come running in and looked at Bella arm and told me to keep pressure on it. It felt like everything was going in slow motion for me.

"Your suppose to finish teaching me about the forest service and the beauty of it all.

I whispered in Bella ear. "Don't ever listen to what Tanya or your parents, what important is that I think your beautiful and that maybe someday I would date you."

I said it before I even realize what I what saying or feeling. Then Bella opened her eyes and she looked deep into my eyes. I don't know what she was searching for, but all of a sudden she went limp in my arms.

I pulled her up to my chest. "NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" I cried out. At first the paramedics couldn't get her from my arms, but my dad came to me and told me to give Bella to him that there was a chance to save her, to trust him.

I finally nodded and let dad take Bella and the paramedics started to do cpr on her and they got a heartbeat back on her.

When they took her out of my bathroom I couldn't move I just stayed there. I wanted Bella back in my arms so many emotions were going through me that I got up and ran out the door I left the car and ran for the meadow where I found her at that day.

When I got to the middle I fell to the ground and just cried. I was afraid of what I would go back to. I didn't know if she dyed or what.

I didn't understand in such a short time of being around Bella that I could have feelings for her.

I had been here for two days now, I finally had gotten the up and went home.

But when I got back home my dad came in after I took a shower and told me she wasn't talking to no one and she kept writing my name down ever since she woke up.

He also told me that she was refusing to eat or even take her meds. That she wouldn't let no one in your room.

So that night I went to the hospital and I walked into her hospital room and she turned and looked right into my eyes, it was like I could hear but I couldn't it was strange.

Bpov

I woke up realizing I was still alive. This can't be still here. I looked around and Edward wasn't here.

Carlisle walked in. "Your awake, how are you feeling Bella?" I motion for something to write with.

He looked at me confused. He gave me paper and a ink pen. I wrote on it.

Besides I can't talk, I feel like crap. Where is Edward? I gave him the paper. He looked up at me with an expression of worry and sorry on his face.

"Edward been missing since we left yesterday. Esme said he ran out of the house and hasn't been seen since."

No, I did this to him. Why couldn't you just let me die dam it. I pointed to the door.

"Bella I'm sorry!" Carlisle said. I pointed again. He didn't move. I finally grabbed the phone and threw it against the door.

Carlisle finally walked out. Every time someone came in with food I threw the tray and wrote Edward name down.

All I wanted was him. I wanted to tell him I was sorry. A nurse came in with a needle and I pulled my iv out of my arm.

I got up and shoved her back out the door. I refused everything. I didn't deserve to be here I hurt Edward.

I'm a ugly monster. I just cried. That next night I heard the door open and I reached for something to throw.

When I turned I locked my eyes with Edward green eyes. I froze. not moving. I couldn't believe he finally showed up.

More tears started to fall again. Edward finally walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I should of been here for you." I looked down shaking my head. This isn't his fault.

I'm the one that wanted to end my life not him. "Bella look at me, please!" I shook my head no.

I felt his hand under my chin lifting my head up. "Bella, I want to be your friend, but you have to let me in. Do you trust me?"

I nodded my head. "Then will you please let me in and help you." I signed for paper and pen. Edward looked and got up and found a pad of paper and a pen.

He looked at papers. I knew he seen his name written on the papers.

He walked back over and sat back down. He handed me the paper and pen and I started writing.

Edward please don't blame yourself. I'm the one that wanted to end my life not you. So don't say your sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you.

I handed him the paper. He sat there and read it. "Bella, why you do it?" I wasn't going to tell him that I wasn't ready. I just shook my head.

"I understand. You don't have to tell me. But I want you to know Bella, I don't care what people have to say. Because for now on your a part of my life. If they see us together I don't care."

I started writing again.

You really do that for me Edward. Chancing people saying bad things about you, just so you could be my friend? I gave him the paper.

He looked at it and took a deep breath. "Yes! You're the only one that ever understood me Bella. If it wasn't for you I be still with that bitch. Believe it or not you saved me."

I closed my eyes because I hated Tanya for what she did to Edward and me. I started crying.

"Bella why are you crying?" I grabbed the paper again.

Because I hate what Tanya did to you and me. But she right. I'm ugly and no one is ever going to love me or touch me that way because of what I look like.

I handed him the paper and looked away. Because the one person I wanted was him. But I knew all he would never feel the same way I did about him. Plus he would never want me that way.

"Bella, your not ugly. I know right now you can't see that." He gently puts his hand on the side of my face.

"You are the most kindest, caring person I know. I do know this much Bella your not ugly."

I wish I could believe Edward but for now I can't.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does, I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	16. Chapter 16

Epov

I was sitting on the floor watching Bella sleep. It's been 3 weeks since Bella spoke and attempted suicide.

We had to hide everything that Bella could hurt herself with. My father extended suicide watch on Bella until further notice.

Alice and I caught her a couple of times trying to hurt herself again. All because of what Tanya says at school and some how gets back to Bella. We are still trying to figure out how she finding this out.

Alice takes care of the bathing and helping her get dress. I make sure she she eats when I'm home and help her keep up with her school work. She refuses to eat anything if I'm not here.

She doesn't trust Alice or any one for the matter. She so afraid someone will hurting her.

She hasn't been able to sleep in her room either. She either been to scared or the nightmares have her screaming out. So my parents put her back in my bedroom with me.

Rose has taught us all sign language to help with Bella not being able to speak.

My dad said that it is normal but I was glad at least she trusted me, well at least I hope so.

It's spring and I was itching to go outside and do something. What I wanted to do is go to the old bridge park.

I'm was healing from what Tanya did. It was hard to believe that she used me and she tried to lie to me and use Bella in the process. I just shook my head at the thought.

Wait that's it maybe it will help to get Bella out of house, I'll take her to the old bridge park, have mom make us a basket of food and drinks. We can spend the whole day out there.

I went downstairs and went to find Alice and my mother in the kitchen. "Just the 2 people I'm looking for."

They looked up at me at the same time. "What's up brother?" Alice asked. "I want to get Bella out of the house for the day, so I was thinking mom and you can pack a basket of food and drinks for me and Bella and Alice you can help her get ready, in something comfortable, that she can move easily in that won't cause her to much problem. I think it will help her."

They both smiled at me and mom told me she put it in my car for me when she was done, and Alice said she was on it. I just hope they didn't read nothing into this.

After about 2 hours Alice comes running downstairs. "Edward, Bella is already but she won't come out of your room. She acts like she scared and she shaking." Alice looked worried.

I put my hand on Alice's shoulder. "It's alright Alice, I'll take care of it." I told her. I didn't want Alice to know that Bella didn't trust her and wasn't ready to walk out of my room with her.

I walked in my room and seen Bella shaking. I sat down beside her and gently put my hand over hers. "You want to know something?" I watched her look up at me and she nods at me.

"Even though I've been to school, I'm scared to because I haven't gone any where either. I'm healing to, and if you want we can do this together." I stood up and held my hand out to her.

"What do you say?" She slowly reaches out for my hand. We walk out to the car. Once we got to the old bridge park, I got out of the car but Bella didn't budged.

So I walked over to the passenger side of the car and open up the door. "No one else is here, so no one will hurt you or say anything bad to you. It's just you and me so what do you say." I held my hand out and she reached for my hand and got out.

She let go of my hand and walked over to the creek where the old bridges where. I watch her and noticed Alice had her in a white sundress that just came to above her knees and a white sweater.

How in the hell did Alice get Bella in a dress? I shook my head. I walked over to a tree that was down and leaned up against it and just watch Bella.

Then she turned and looked at me. I never even really notice before. She had beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes, her face was natural looking. Alice didn't put any make up on her. Bella looked good without it.

The sun hit her hair just right, and made it shine. Her hair was a natural dark auburn brown. The length was to the middle of her back. It had natural curls to it which made it look very nice. She always wore her hair up in a ponytail or a messy bun, but Bella was beautiful. How could people say she was ugly when she is not. I don't understand it at all.

Bpov

Alice walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. "Edward asked me to come help you get ready, he wants to get you out of the house for the day. I think it's a good idea."

I haven't spoke to no one since that day, I was to scared of getting hurt. The only one I let come near me mostly is Edward.

I don't know why but I trusted him, and I felt safe with him. Sure I let his dad examine me like he suppose to. Then Alice is the only one I let help me with my shower and get dressed.

I can walk around and stuff myself. But there's still alot I can't do on my own because of the deep wounds that are still healing. Carlisle said it would probably be another month before I can do all that myself.

Plus I'm still on suicide watch for another 2 weeks or until Carlisle thinks I'm safe enough to be by myself without trying to hurt myself.

Yes I've was caught by Alice and Edward a couple of times. So now all razors sharp things meds, anything I can hurt myself with have been removed.

Edward doesn't know Tanya still been finding her way here and telling me horrible things. How no guy would ever have sex with me. That they take one look at my naked body and run away an just be grossed out.

Alice ran the bath water for me and said she was going to let me shave. Good thing to, I don't like going without shaving.

She shut the door and locked it and told me she be back in a jiffy. I knew it took forever to fill the bathtub. I don't blame them for taking precautions at either.

Alice walked back in and sat some stuff down on the bed and some flats on the floor. She had a blow dryer and a brush. She took them and a bathrobe among other stuff into the bathroom with her.

She shut off the water. I loved Edward bathtub because it was a claw foot bathtub and deep. He had a separate shower to.

Alice walked back out and helped me up and we walked into the bathroom. Getting up was still hard for me. Plus getting into the bathtub I needed help with.

"Lay your head back Bella and I will wash your hair." I did as she asked me. I could smell the shampoo and it smelled good, it smelled like strawberries so did the conditioner.

"Here!" Alice handed me a razor and shaving cream and I shaved while she watched me like a hawk. I hated shaving my bikini line with someone watching me but it is what it is.

I handed her the stuff back and she handed me the body wash and it was strawberry scent too. I loved the scent of strawberries.

Once I was done Alice helped me out and I dried off. She handed me the bathrobe. I slipped it on.

I went and sat on the bed. Alice walked out behind me with the blow dryer and hair brush. She plugged in the blow dryer.

"Come here and sit." She helped me up and set me down on the floor with my back against the bed.

She sat on the bed behind me and brushed my hair then blowed dried it. She helped me back up and I sat back on the bed.

I went to go put my hair up and Alice stopped me. I looked at her confused because I always had my hair up either in a ponytail or a messy bun.

"Don't Bella! Wear your hair down, you look really pretty with it down. You have naturally curly hair and it really beautiful. You don't even need makeup. I don't know why people say your ugly because you really not at all your beautiful. You know what I change my mind I got something better for you to wear today. I'll be right back."

I watched her walk out the door. What the hell is she talking about, I'm not beautiful at all. Is she blind don't she the scars on my body. I shake my head.

She walks back in with something white in here hands. She holds it up and my mouth drops open. It was beautiful. It was a white sun dress. But one problem I never wore dresses.

I shook my head no. "Come on Bella please! You will look really pretty in it, besides I got a sweater to cover the back for you. So please!"

She gives me a puppy dog look. I gave up and nodded my head. "You won't regret it either trust me." I don't know if I'm ready to trust anyone else other then Edward right now.

I know I had a crush on him since I was very little but right now I consider him as a friend. I feel safe with him. Well I still do have deeper feelings for him but I have to keep them buried.

But when he touches me there's always a spark like static electricity, that goes through my body. So sometimes it gets hard to hide my feelings.

I slipped off my robe and Alice helped me put on the dress. It actually felt comfortable. It came down just above my knees.

Alice gave me a pair of black flats to wear. Then helped me with the white sweater. "Bella you look amazing. Come on, Edward waiting downstairs for us."

As soon as she said that I started to shake and freak out. I shook my head no. She walked out of the door. I couldn't stop

I haven't been out of the house or Edward room in so long, I was afraid of what people would say or do to me.

I heard the door open but I didn't look to see who it was.

Edward sat down beside me and gently put his hand over mine. "You want to know something?" I look up at him and nod.

"Even though I've been to school, I'm scared to because I haven't gone any where either. I'm healing to, and if you want we can do this together." He stood up and holds his hand out.

But I hesitate, because I'm still scared and I am still not sure.

"What do you say?" I slowly reach out for his hand and take it.

The whole ride there it was quite. We pulled into the old bridge park. I used to come to this park all the time when I was a kid.

My uncle before he died use to bring me here all the time. The entrance to get into the park is different now. But at least they kept the stone cover bridge up. I used to call it the scary tunnel when I was little.

Once Edward parked the car and got out. He looked at me. I wasn't to sure about getting out for the fear of other people.

I watched Edward as he walked around to the passenger side of the car and open up the door. "No one else is here, so no one will hurt you or say anything bad to you. It's just you and me so what do you say." He held his hand out and I reached for his hand and I got out.

I let got of his hand and started to walk by the creek. I could sense Edward watching me so I look up at him.

He smiled at me. I wonder what he was thinking.

Epov

I smiled at Bella letting her know it was alright. She took her shoes off and started walking in the water.

I laughed. I couldn't believe she was getting into the cold water. She looked up at me and there was a small smile on her face.

"I see that!" I told her. She put her finger up to her lips, like to quite me. "You really didn't just shh's me did you?" She shrugs her shoulders.

I laughed and just shake my head. "Bella come over here a minute please!" She puts back on her shoes and walks over and leans against the tree.

"You have a connection here don't you?" She nods her head. "I understand if you don't want to talk and I know you probably won't for a while. But can I ask you something?" She nods.

"Do you trust me? Well I mean you act like your not comfortable around people and.." She cuts me off.

She nods. She points to me then her. I think for a minute at what she trying to say. Then she points to me again.

"Wait, your comfortable around me!" She nods. "I think I know why." I said out loud. "It's because I always in some way stuck up for you isn't it?" She nodded her head yes.

"So you do trust me?" She nodded again. "Dad wants you to start school on Monday." She looked down to the ground. "Hey, if you have any problems you have someone come get me and I will be right there I promise, ok!"

She looks back up to me. "Let's make a deal. Every weekend and we have a day off when we go back to work at the forest service, we come here as much as possible. Just me and you."

Bella smiles and nods her head. She grabs my hand and pulls me. "What? You want me to come with you, alright." I laugh and follow her.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does. I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	17. Chapter 17

Bpov

Edward and I our now graduated high school, working for the forest service. Waiting for our first call for the hot shots.

When we pasted the intense training and test for the hot shots so we could fight the forest fires, we were so happy.

I still don't talk. The only one that really understands me is Edward. I only have to look at him and he knows what I'm saying.

The counselor said the reason I don't talk is because of what I been through, and when I'm ready I will again someday or I may never talk again.

April and I have a great relationship now. I mean I'm still cautious with her. But I still love her.

My parents, well they both got prison time for hurting me. Which is good I don't have to worry about them anymore.

Tanya she a whole another story. She still kept trying to get Edward, but he wants nothing to do with her. In fact he stayed single and I can't understand why.

Esme and Carlisle became like my parents and I love them very much.

Rose became a close friend to me. She is the only that knows things that Edward doesn't even know.

But I have something I'm hiding. I have feelings for Edward, strong feelings. But I'm afraid to tell him because I don't want to lose the close friendship we have. Because no one understand me like he does.

"Hey are you going to stop day dreaming or are we going to go to old bridge park?" Edward took me out of my thoughts.

I smiled at him and nodded. We still go to the old bridge park on our day off. Edward says it helps me.

I still have nightmares but not as bad as I use to. We jumped into the car and drove off to the park.

Epov

I pull into the park. Bella jumped out of the car and ran for the creek. I chuckled shaking my head.

I got out and grabbed both cell phones. One was for the hot shots. We only had one because Bella still don't talk.

She carries a cell phone only for texting purposes. I'm the only one that can understand her though.

We became best friends. I learned more from her by the way she moves and acts. But mostly her eye's.

I can see more then what other people can. She cares about others, but more about nature and the beauty of it.

She showed me so much through her eyes. She loves to be outside. We been camping a couple of times.

All I can say is you have to be there to see what I mean. She such a amazing person.

Yes I haven't dated anyone since Tanya. But there's a very good reason why.

At first it was because I didn't want to get hurt again. But then I started to develop feelings for Bella.

I had decided to wait. Wait to advance our relationship, let it grow.

What better type of relationship to have then with your best friend.

Only one thing that scares me, is that she doesn't feel the same way.

Bella ran up to me and grab my hand and started pulling me.

I laughed. I followed her as I always have. We were walking enjoying the sounds of the birds and the other animals when the phone rang.

We stopped and looked at each other for a moment. I grabbed the phone.

"Yeah, Lisa!" Who was our supervisor. "Are you guys ready?" She asked.

"Yeah where we headed to?" I asked. "Utah!" I took a deep breath.

"Alright will be there as soon as we can." I hung up.

"We're going to Utah." Then we both smiled and ran for the car.

I drove for the house. Once there we jumped out and ran into house.

"Hey, I thought you guys knew better than to run in the house!" I stopped.

"Sorry mom but we're in a hurry we got to change and head out, we got our first call." She flagged me off.

"JUST BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FIRST CALL DON'T MEAN YOU GUYS ARE ARE OFF THE HOOK!" Mom yelled out.

"LOVE YOU TO MOM, AND WE KNOW."

I got changed and grabbed my hot shot bag that I already had packed. I head downstairs and Bella was waiting.

"Are you ready Bella?" She smiled and nodded. Everyone was waiting to say goodbye because we didn't know how long we be gone for.

We finally ran into the car and got in. I turned and looked at Bella.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" She turned and looked at me, then grabbed my hand. I looked deep into her into her eyes

I knew this was what she always wanted to do like I did. "Ok!" I let go of her hand and started the car and took off.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	18. Chapter 18

Epov

We waited for what seem like hours at the airport. We finally got on the plane and flew out.

Once we landed there was a person in a hot shot uniform on, waiting for us.

We didn't have time to do nothing he took us straight out to the fire.

He broke out with a question on the drive out there. "So you two are the newbies from Michigan?"

I turned and looked at him. "Yeah, my name is Edward Cullen and this is Bella Swan." He reached out and shook my hand.

"My name is Richard Marks, but you can call me Rich." I smiled. "Nice to meet you Rich!"

"I hope you guys are ready for some sleepless nights and hard work!"

Bella looks up at me. "I know Bella I'll make sure and all I can do is try." She nods and looks back out the window.

"That's the first. Do you read mind or something, because she never said a word."

I laughed. "Aw, no. Bella doesn't speak, hasn't in years. I'm the only one that's understood her. It's in the way she moves, the expression, and what I see in her eyes." I explained to him.

"So what did she ask you if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, I don't mine. She just hoping they keep us together because she afraid they'll treat her differently because she doesn't talk." I explained.

"Oh, well I can help out with that. I'm one of the crew leaders." Bella looked at him and smile.

"Well your welcome little lady. Your right, you can tell from her expression."

Bella covered her mouth and giggled. I just shook my head and smiled.

Once we got there, they put us on Rich's crew, which made it easier for us.

We started hiking and Bella stop. "Hey, what is Bella?" I asked her.

She pointed up to the sky the crashed her hands together. Which told me she knew there was a electrical storm coming.

First day here and were going to have our work cut out for us.

Oh Bella learned through the years how to sense temperature changes in the air, the way the wind shifts. A lot of things that deal with weather and how it can affect fire danger.

Rich walks up and asks. "What was that about?" I explained it to him. He looked around and then to the sky.

"Hold up!" He says. He walks away and gets on his walkie.

Bella tugged on my jacket. I looked at her. She pointed at Rich then put hand up to motion stop.

"Bella, I don't know why we stop, I think it has something to do with the storm coming in." I explained to her.

Rich walks back over. "Good call little lady. I'm going to keep my eye on you. Alright let's go. Now there a storm coming in. So be on your toes and watch her and Cullens. If they mention wind shifts anything let me know right away." Rich instructs as we walk up.

I turn and look back at Bella and smile. "You did good." She smiled.

Once we got to our spots we we're told to dig trenches.

Bpov

So we been at it for hours and now you hear the storm in the distance. I look up and I don't see Edward.

I don't think nothing of it because he been doing his own line. I continue doing my work when I noticed the wind change direction.

I stop digging and stick my shovel in the dirt. I look around me really slow.

I notice the fire was jumping my line. Then I watch as if it was all in slow motion when the lighting hit the ground up ahead.

I could hear some of my crew screaming. The wind picked up. I looked around again for Edward and didn't see him.

In fact I seen the crew running but where is Edward? Then I heard someone scream for help and it was a female screaming. It was on the other side of the trench.

I didn't think, I didn't do anything but run to find the person screaming.

I finally see her and she had a child with her and he couldn't be no more than 2 years old.

I motion for her to come to me but she wouldn't. So I ran up to her and grabbed her child and her hand and started back to where I came from.

Once I made it back I didn't see no one but I could hear them.

They were yelling my name. I stopped and turned to the lady and got her to look at me.

When she did, I pointed to her ears and then circle my finger around. "You want me to listen." I nodded

Then she heard them yell my name. I pointed to me. Then she caught on that I was Bella. I smiled.

I motion to her mouth. I was trying to get her to yell out but I couldn't.

I just grabbed her hand and started pulling her in the direction of the people calling.

Then I heard creaking noise. I look to see the tree coming down I pushed the lady and also the child out of the way.

I got up made sure the kid and mother were alright. The mother was grabbing her ankle but the kid was ok.

Shit this wasn't good, I knew I couldn't leave her here.

I put her arm around my shoulder and helped her up. I motion for the child to come close.

I started to walk with her, it was slow but we finally made it out. Rich was the first one to me.

"Kid you did good. But you have a lot of people freaking out over you. I'll call them back in."

I looked at him. "Don't worry kid he fine. Again you did a good job bringing them back." I smiled and went to go seat down.

"Here you go kid, drink up you need your fluids." Rick one of the hot shots handed me some water.

I smiled at him. As I was drinking my water I seen Edward walking in. Rich had stopped him.

Rich then pointed to me. Edward turned and looked at me. With the look of surprise on his face.

I stood up and smiled at him. I have never felt so good about a job in my life as I do this.

This was what I was born to do. Edward was to we made a great team.

He walked up to me and stood there. I searched his eyes. He was scared. Scared he lost me. I lifted my hand up and placed it on his cheek. I was letting him know I was fine.

"I know, but.." I put my finger over his lips. That's when I knew he was hiding something from me.

I pointed to him and me and then my mouth. "What do we need to talk about Bella?" Edward asked.

I motioned later. I needed to know what he was hiding, but I knew I had to tell him what I was hiding, but I didn't know how.

"So you saved a kid and his mother. I'm proud of you." I smiled.

I do not own all my characters Stephanie Meyers does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	19. Chapter 19

Bpov

I can't believe we been fighting fire's three summers now. Edward and I are in our third year now and we love it.

We are very good at what we do even though I still don't talk, they learn to listen to me. It's great.

They Always try to get us as a team. Edward still single so am I. We still never had that talk either. But I knew he was hiding something from me. But I was to, how I truly felt about him.

We took a trip in the mountains just me and Edward. We may have gone to a different state.

But damn it we deserve it. We been working hard. We still been living with his parents saving money.

We want to move to were we would benefit with the hot shot team and fires.

It would be a different state but we would be on call year round.

Your probably wondering where we went camping. Were in Yosemite national park.

We are also checking out land in the woods to build a log cabin. But my true dream is to have a place up north by my uncle Leo and Aunt Beth. I drew up plans but hid them. Well at least I thought I did.

Sometimes I wish I could talk but all I get out is nothing. I want to tell Edward with my own words how I feel about him.

I was looking at the computer at the radar and I been watching this storm growing in Washington state.

The report says they been really dry I been getting a bad feeling about it. It's time I get Edward attention on it.

I text him a message.

From Bella: Edward I need you to look at this.

I look over at Edward, he sitting by the fire. He looks at his phone, then looks over to me. I motion for him to come here.

He gets up and walks over and looks at the screen. "What about it Bella?"

From Bella: I got a bad feeling about it. It's been so dry in Washington state. Watch when I put the radar in motion.

Edward looks at his phone. Then nods. I click on it. He watches it closely.

"Alright, I see what you mean what do you want me to do?"

I typed on the phone.

From Bella: CALL THEM NOW! I got the number.

He looks at the phone. "Bella I can't just call them just out of the blue." I just look at him with a serious face. I made the call sign with my hand and pointed to him.

"Bella, what am I suppose to say, come you really do you think there going to believe me?"

I got up in frustration and threw my hands up. I opened my mouth to try scream to say something and nothing came out.

God I hate this if only I could talk I do it myself. I walked up to the truck and just punched it.

It didn't hurt either. "BELLA, stop!" He made me turn and look at him. I signed to him again. I tried to express on my face just try that this was important.

"Alright I will call them it won't hurt. You have never been wrong before." He walked over to my laptop where he knew I have the number.

I walked over and sat back at the picnic table watching Edward pace while he talked on the phone.

After about a half an hour of him being on the phone he finally gets off and comes and sits next to me.

The look on his face was shock. I gently nudge him to get his attention.

He turns and looks at me. "Umm, well it turns out they been watching it to. But the weird thing is they heard of you and me as a team as sort.

"Bella your not going to believe this but, they want to know if we want to come up and lead a team. We be in charge of a team Bella."

My eyes grew big. I picked up my phone.

From Bella: How the hell am I suppose to be in charge of a crew when I can't talk?"

Edward looks at his phone. Then looks at me. "Sign of course, I'll down load a note pad on your phone. But I know you can do it. Remember our first fire?" I nod.

"Remember how you saved the lady and her child?" I thought back to that day and I didn't have no phone. All I did was sign and made her focus and listen.

I nodded and smile. "Well that's how I know you can do this we're a team right?"

I nodded my head yes. "So we do this?" I nodded my head yes with a smile.

We packed up the campsite, they wanted us soon as possible. So we drove up since we had my ford truck. I didn't want to leave it at a airport with our camp gear in it.

Once we got there we met with the head ranger. Then they put us up in a cabin.

Edward called home and let them know what was going on. It was a waiting game now.

We met with the ranger once a day just a check in. My job was to keep an eye on the storm coming.

I was standing on the balcony outside the cabin. Edward brought me a cup of coffee. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

All of sudden I dropped my coffee cup. I noticed a temperature drop really quick and the wind shifted.

I looked up at the top trees but couldn't see nothing. I went to the other side of the balcony where it was more open and that's when I felt the electricity in the air.

I started to slap the railing to get Edward attention. He walked over to me.

"What is it Bella?" I stood him still I took my hands and motion for him to close his eyes.

"I feel it!" But as he soon as he said it, I turned and when I did a lighting strike hit and you could see sparks fly when it hit.

It made me jump. Then there was another one. I turned and ran into the cabin and changed my clothes and then grabbed my keys to my truck.

I felt Edward grab my arm. "Are you sure?" I looked deep into his eyes. "Alright but I'm driving." I shook my head no and got out of his hold and jumped into the driver seat.

Edward jumped into the passenger. "Your so damn stubborn Bella." I giggled then squealed the tires and took off to the forest service office.

I jumped out of the truck when we got there and run inside.

I'm glad your here. I heard you already know Rich. We our going to have 3 crews and you 3 are leading them. Bella before you fight me on this. Here this is for you. It set up to type your messages like your talking to there walkies so you can stay in contact at all times."

I couldn't believe this. I mean this was good. But I really never did this without Edward.

We waited for the rest of the crew to get here before we headed out.

Phillips the head ranger came out before we left. "Bella you were right on this. The fire is bad up there. I do not know how you knew but you did. It spreading fast. We have to call in more crews.

You and Edward might want to think about about putting together a permanent team and set up a permanent base where you guys can leave from.

Now this is your guys call do you wait for the others or do you head up and help and try to battle it?"

I turn and look at Rich and Edward. They walk up to me. "Bella I only knew you from fighting with you on the fires but if I learned anything this is something you were born to do and I follow you up to help fight this fire. Plus I join your and Edward crew any day." I smiled.

"Bella Rich is right, we need to at least make a effort and start to battle this fire. What you say?"

I typed into the thing that phillip's gave me and it sounded like I spoke and it made me jump.

"Let's go battle this monster!" My eyes went wide when I heard it. They laughed.

"Bella I couldn't of said it better, so mount up people we got a fire to put out." Rich said.

"Meet you guys up there." Edward said. We all took off.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.

Bpov

I can't believe we been fighting fire's three summers now. Edward and I are in our third year now and we love it.

We are very good at what we do even though I still don't talk, they learn to listen to me. It's great.

They Always try to get us as a team. Edward still single so am I. We still never had that talk either. But I knew he was hiding something from me. But I was to, how I truly felt about him.

We took a trip in the mountains just me and Edward. We may have gone to a different state.

But damn it we deserve it. We been working hard. We still been living with his parents saving money.

We want to move to were we would benefit with the hot shot team and fires.

It would be a different state but we would be on call year round.

Your probably wondering where we went camping. Were in Yosemite national park.

We are also checking out land in the woods to build a log cabin. But my true dream is to have a place up north by my uncle Leo and Aunt Beth. I drew up plans but hid them. Well at least I thought I did.

Sometimes I wish I could talk but all I get out is nothing. I want to tell Edward with my own words how I feel about him.

I was looking at the computer at the radar and I been watching this storm growing in Washington state.

The report says they been really dry I been getting a bad feeling about it. It's time I get Edward attention on it.

I text him a message.

From Bella: Edward I need you to look at this.

I look over at Edward, he sitting by the fire. He looks at his phone, then looks over to me. I motion for him to come here.

He gets up and walks over and looks at the screen. "What about it Bella?"

From Bella: I got a bad feeling about it. It's been so dry in Washington state. Watch when I put the radar in motion.

Edward looks at his phone. Then nods. I click on it. He watches it closely.

"Alright, I see what you mean what do you want me to do?"

I typed on the phone.

From Bella: CALL THEM NOW! I got the number.

He looks at the phone. "Bella I can't just call them just out of the blue." I just look at him with a serious face. I made the call sign with my hand and pointed to him.

"Bella, what am I suppose to say, come you really do you think there going to believe me?"

I got up in frustration and threw my hands up. I opened my mouth to try scream to say something and nothing came out.

God I hate this if only I could talk I do it myself. I walked up to the truck and just punched it.

It didn't hurt either. "BELLA, stop!" He made me turn and look at him. I signed to him again. I tried to express on my face just try that this was important.

"Alright I will call them it won't hurt. You have never been wrong before." He walked over to my laptop where he knew I have the number.

I walked over and sat back at the picnic table watching Edward pace while he talked on the phone.

After about a half an hour of him being on the phone he finally gets off and comes and sits next to me.

The look on his face was shock. I gently nudge him to get his attention.

He turns and looks at me. "Umm, well it turns out they been watching it to. But the weird thing is they heard of you and me as a team as sort.

"Bella your not going to believe this but, they want to know if we want to come up and lead a team. We be in charge of a team Bella."

My eyes grew big. I picked up my phone.

From Bella: How the hell am I suppose to be in charge of a crew when I can't talk?"

Edward looks at his phone. Then looks at me. "Sign of course, I'll down load a note pad on your phone. But I know you can do it. Remember our first fire?" I nod.

"Remember how you saved the lady and her child?" I thought back to that day and I didn't have no phone. All I did was sign and made her focus and listen.

I nodded and smile. "Well that's how I know you can do this we're a team right?"

I nodded my head yes. "So we do this?" I nodded my head yes with a smile.

We packed up the campsite, they wanted us soon as possible. So we drove up since we had my ford truck. I didn't want to leave it at a airport with our camp gear in it.

Once we got there we met with the head ranger. Then they put us up in a cabin.

Edward called home and let them know what was going on. It was a waiting game now.

We met with the ranger once a day just a check in. My job was to keep an eye on the storm coming.

I was standing on the balcony outside the cabin. Edward brought me a cup of coffee. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

All of sudden I dropped my coffee cup. I noticed a temperature drop really quick and the wind shifted.

I looked up at the top trees but couldn't see nothing. I went to the other side of the balcony where it was more open and that's when I felt the electricity in the air.

I started to slap the railing to get Edward attention. He walked over to me.

"What is it Bella?" I stood him still I took my hands and motion for him to close his eyes.

"I feel it!" But as he soon as he said it, I turned and when I did a lighting strike hit and you could see sparks fly when it hit.

It made me jump. Then there was another one. I turned and ran into the cabin and changed my clothes and then grabbed my keys to my truck.

I felt Edward grab my arm. "Are you sure?" I looked deep into his eyes. "Alright but I'm driving." I shook my head no and got out of his hold and jumped into the driver seat.

Edward jumped into the passenger. "Your so damn stubborn Bella." I giggled then squealed the tires and took off to the forest service office.

I jumped out of the truck when we got there and run inside.

I'm glad your here. I heard you already know Rich. We our going to have 3 crews and you 3 are leading them. Bella before you fight me on this. Here this is for you. It set up to type your messages like your talking to there walkies so you can stay in contact at all times."

I couldn't believe this. I mean this was good. But I really never did this without Edward.

We waited for the rest of the crew to get here before we headed out.

Phillips the head ranger came out before we left. "Bella you were right on this. The fire is bad up there. I do not know how you knew but you did. It spreading fast. We have to call in more crews.

You and Edward might want to think about about putting together a permanent team and set up a permanent base where you guys can leave from.

Now this is your guys call do you wait for the others or do you head up and help and try to battle it?"

I turn and look at Rich and Edward. They walk up to me. "Bella I only knew you from fighting with you on the fires but if I learned anything this is something you were born to do and I follow you up to help fight this fire. Plus I join your and Edward crew any day." I smiled.

"Bella Rich is right, we need to at least make a effort and start to battle this fire. What you say?"

I typed into the thing that phillip's gave me and it sounded like I spoke and it made me jump.

"Let's go battle this monster!" My eyes went wide when I heard it. They laughed.

"Bella I couldn't of said it better, so mount up people we got a fire to put out." Rich said.

"Meet you guys up there." Edward said. We all took off.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	20. Chapter 20

Bpov

Edward and Rich crew went higher into the mountain.

More crews started to showed up I sent them to the other side of the mountain to do a control burn. So we can get a better handle on this fire.

Phillips came walking up. "Hey, Bella we got more crews coming in to help. "You are the main boss out here on the field so you send them where they need to go."

I got on my walkie to say something. "Why me as main boss?" I knew Edward and Rich could hear me.

"Look Bella you already done such a good job and you never second guess yourself yet. I know you can do this. Don't forget to keep an eye on the radar on your breaks."

I nod. I get back to work on digging. After a couple of hours I work my way down to the trucks.

I noticed trucks driving up the road. I get on the walkie and type.

"Hey, Edward and Rich would you like some help up there?" I waited to hear back.

Rich answer first. " Yeah Bella we need help here send it up." Then Edward answered.

"Bella send what you can up." I text back. "Will do. They will be on there way soon."

I divided the people into groups and sent them to where they were suppose to go.

I was working on a fire when I started to get this uneasy feeling.

I go back down the mountain and look at the radar and notice 2 different electrical storms.

1 from the north then one from south east. I put the radar in motion.

Oh shit! I get on the walkie. "Phillips get up here NOW!" If I was right, we are going to need the fire jumpers everything.

"What is it Bella?" Phillips took me out of my thoughts I pointed to the laptop.

I put it motion. But I felt something else. I walked away. I looked in the direction of where Edward and Rich was.

"Bella, what is it?" I could hear Phillips asking me. But I could feel the wind shifting and temperature changing to quickly. No, no, no, no!

I was shaking my head. I quickly typed on my walkie. "EDWARD, RICH, GET YOUR TEAM'S OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Just then the lighting struck not once but three times. I could hear everything on fold on the walkie.

It may be dark now but you could see the lighting everywhere. Fire is everywhere now.

The walkie went died silent. No! I screamed out one word out of my mouth it was only one.

"EDWARD!" I fell to my knees and the tears started to fall.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	21. Chapter 21

Bpov

I screamed out his name. "EDWARD!" Then fell to my knees and the tears started to fall.

"Oh god Bella you spoke!" Phillips in shock that I spoke only one word. He kneeled down in front of me. "You love him don't you and he doesn't know?"

I grabbed my phone so no one else heard and typed.

"I love Edward with all my heart and soul. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today."

Phillips puts his hand on my shoulder. "Where going to find them." I nodded.

We got up and walked back to the trucks. We called back all the other crews.

Phillips called the water planes and the fire jumpers.

I typed to Phillips.

"I need to go up there. I need to jump with the fire jumpers."

He looked at me in shock. "Bella have you ever jumped out of a plane before?"

I took a deep breath and typed again. "No, but they need me up there any slight wind change or temperature drop with this storm I will know and I can get the jumpers to safety quicker. We don't need more people stuck. This is what Edward would've wanted."

He shook his head. "Alright, it's goes against my better judgement, but your right." I typed again.

"I need you to get a crew up to these key points and start working there way to Edward and Rich's crew."

I showed him on the map and pointed to the areas. "Bella I'm going up there myself to. Good luck!"

I heard him call ahead to the airport to let them know I was on my way.

I jumped into Phillips truck and took off to the airport.

The whole way there I had the sirens on and lights on then I looked up. Shit! They can't jump!.

I pulled the truck over. I started to type on the walkie. "Stop, the fire jumpers now, don't go up yet."

I waited for an answer. Come on answer Phillips. I jumped out of the truck.

I walked to the side of the road and typed again. "Phillips, I need you to stop the jumpers. You need to pull back now. Another storm coming. Come back please!"

I waited I got a answer but it was from someone at the airport.

"This is Rick, captain of fire jumpers, is this Bella?" I hurried and typed.

"Yes. Please don't jump. The storms are going to meet up. I need you to meet me and follow me we need to get to my crew."

"Will do. On our way!" I heard someone walk up behind me. "Did I hear you say you needed to get to your crew? Do you mean the fire crew?" I turned and it was someone from a fire department.

I nod. "Are they trap up there?" He asked. I nodded again. "I maybe able to help you out. I'll get my buddies from the fire department to help."

I look up behind him to where I pulled over. A fire department. Of all my luck. I smiled.

I started to have a little hope again. The jumpers showed up and I couldn't believe all the people from the fire department.

I jumped back into the truck and I turned the truck around. I squealed the tires, and took off.

We finally made it back. I got out of the truck and ran over to where my laptop was.

I checked the radar. I was right the storms were going to merge.

Rick walked up behind me. "So what's the plan?" I gave him a walkie. Then typed.

"We need to get a group sent up at certain points, to start containing the fire. I need you to call and have every water planes and helicopters up in the air now. These storms are merging and we need to get to my crew and save them. I'm not going to lose a single man or woman trapped up there, dead or alive. If I can help it."

He nods and gets on his phone. I grab a few more walkies and take the them to the fire department.

I told them to divide into two groups and pick one person from each group to be in charge of that group and as soon as they were down the leaders to come meet over by the truck.

"Bella I divided the jumpers into two groups that group is your team to take up." I nod.

Then I heard the storm. We saw the lighting. It's midnight now.

"We need to go now if we stand here we won't get to anyone!" I typed.

"You all heard her lets go now. Check in on your walkies every 15 minutes so we know your alright. We don't need anyone else trapped up there." Rick told them.

We headed up there. Since the storms merge it was making it harder to fight the fire.

There was no rain, but alot of wind and lighting. Then I seen Phillips and his team. I smiled.

I got on the walkie and told them I found team A. There where five teams we had to find.

Edward team was C and Rich team was D. Phillips told me to start calling him by his first name. Which was Rick.

He went on to explain that could hear me on the walkie but for some reason he couldn't get out on it.

He asked me where everyone came from, I told him. He told me if Edward and I decided to run a permanent hot shot team he would help us get it going and join our team. And he couldn't of pulled off what I did.

We got back to work. Then I heard over the walkie they found team A.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I heard a creaking sound, then Rick yell out.

"BELLA LOOK OUT!"

. I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	22. Chapter 22

Bpov

I heard a creaking noise then heard Rick yell out. "BELLA LOOK OUT!"

I look up and see a tree starting to fall. I jump out of the way. I turn around from where I was laying on the ground.

The lighting had just struck the top of a tree that was standing next to.

I shake my head. "Bella are you alright?" Rick come running up to me. I just nod.

"You sit there. I'm going ahead. Go back to work when you feel up to it." I wave my hand.

The longer this night drags on, I start to wonder if we'll ever find Edward and Rich alive.

I shake it off. Then I hear on the walkie that they found team D. A single tear fell down my face.

I seen Rich walk towards me. "Hey stranger." He said. I just smiled.

"Any word about Edward yet?" I just shook my head. "Don't worry Bella will find him." I nod.

All I wanted was to hear they found team C on that walkie.

All I could do is fight this fire and wait. I sent a team to the back side to start fighting the fire that way.

I wasn't going to let this monster beat me or take away the only thing in my life that always believed in me and I loved.

I finally had enough of hanging back I looked back at Rich. "Bella, wait I'm coming with you. Edward would skin me alive if you went up there alone. I'll get Rick to meet us." I nod.

We headed up and made a path up. I heard Rick and Rich talking. Rich told Rick that I had enough and that I couldn't handle not doing anything.

Then Rick told Rich. "Rich, Bella spoke it was only one word." I heard Rich gasp.

"Really! I never heard speak one thing." I rolled my eyes. "Rich, she screamed out Edward named. She told me on her phone she loved Edward."

I could hear the smile on face on Rich face. Then Rick told him that he got trapped and how I took charge and got the jumpers and fire department to help.

I finally picked up a tree branch and threw it at them. "Hey! What was that for?" They said at the same time. I pointed at the fire.

They shook there heads and laughed. They went ahead.

We we're right where we were suppose to be. We spread out to fight the fire and to search for Edward and his team.

The fire was bad up here. I looked up at the tree tops burning. Then I heard the planes finally.

I watched as they dropped the water. Then I heard Rick on the walkie.

"Bella get over now." I typed. "On my way." I hiked to where Rick was.

I stopped in my tracks. There standing next to Rick was Edward. I started to breath heavy.

I couldn't believe eyes. He finally caught sight of me. He smiled. I couldn't help myself then.

I ran the rest of the way and I didn't care but I wrapped my arms around Edward. The tears flooded.

"I love you" I told him. He pulled me away. "Did you just talk?" I nodded.

"Edward, she may not speak alot but at least it something. She called out your name when everything happened. After my team got trapped this girl took over and did more then I could ever do." Rick told Edward.

Edward look back at me. "You called out my name?" I smiled and then nodded. "I can't believe this. You spoke. Tell me again what you said."

I stood back from Edward because I didn't know if I could say it again.

I looked at the ground and took a deep breath. " I love you, Eeewwwaarrdd!" I smiled at myself.

I felt Edward arms wrap around me. "I love you too." I started to cry. I couldn't believe it.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked. I took out my phone this time and typed.

"Edward I always have feelings for you. But kept them hidden. Then everything in my life went down hill. I had no friends, nothing. Until one day you changed everything just by sticking up for me. Then you stuck by my side since. I was so afraid to admit my feelings for you as they grew. I was afraid of losing you forever."

I handed Edward my phone and he took it. I didn't want to watch his face expression. So I walked away.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	23. Chapter 23

Bpov

I go back to fighting the fire because I didn't want to see Edward face expression after he read what I wrote him.

I didn't want his pity either. As I was fighting the fire I heard Edward on the walkie.

"Bella where are?" I shake my head and text a message.

"I'm doing my job where else would I be?" I set the walkie back down. I didn't want to say where I was.

I wanted to be by myself. "Bella that's not what I meant and you know it. Where are you?"

I just kept working. Because I didn't know if Edward loved me, or loved me as a sister. But right now I didn't want to here it if he loved me only like a sister.

"Bella, come on tell me where your at all I want to do is talk to you."

I picked up the walkie and typed. "No!"

Epov

"No!" The walkie said. Damn it! I can't figure out why she upset. "Bella, come on just tell me." I waited.

"Bella, damn it this isn't fair. I really hate the complete silent treatment."

Then I realized what I just said. "Bella I didn't mean it that way!" Shit I just fucked up.

I threw my helmet. "Like that's going to help!" Rich said walking up behind me.

"I know. It's just I don't know why she walked away in the first place, and now I said something really stupid."

He starts laughing. "I do!" I turned and looked at him. "Dude she thinks you only love her like a sister and right now she doesn't want to hear that from you if that is true, plus I also take it she doesn't like alot of attention either?"

I chuckled on the attention part. "No she hates it. I've been hiding something from her to for the same fear. Now look where it's gotten me."

Rich put his hand on my shoulder. "I believe you two are soul mates. I mean look how great you guys work together. From what Rick told me the way Bella screamed out your name and fell to her knees. She was going to jump out of airplane for you dude, how stupid is that?"

I started to laugh. "That would've of been pretty stupid. But that sounds like Bella." I told him.

Then I felt something. I closed my eyes like she taught me to. I could feel the wind shift. I picked up the walkie.

"Bella, now isn't the time for you to be stubborn, but I need you to stop and tell me what you sense."

"What is it Edward?" Rich asked. "The wind shifted and if I'm right Bella will be the one trapped." Rich turned around and looked up the mountain.

"The wind shifted!" I let out a breath. "Bella I need you to tell me where your at."

"Back side of the mountain." I looked at Rich confused. "Bella are you sure your on the back side of the mountain?" We heard Rick cut in.

"Yeah, I'm on the back side of the mountain why Rick?" Rich and I look at each other because the fire going towards her from above.

"Because there's a fire half down the back side of the mountain." Rick said.

I threw the walkie in the truck. Rich got on his walkie and explained what was going on.

"What was she thinking?" I kicked the tire on the truck.

"Edward we can get to her only if you calm down and listen to me."

I took a deep breath and listen. I grabbed my walkie out of my truck.

"Bella, can you do me a favor please?" Rich and I started running to where we where going to go up the side of the mountain.

"Depends what it is!" I shook my head. "When we tell you to answer on the walkie just do it let us know your alright."

There was no answer. "BELLA!" I yelled out. "Alright, alright, damn it I will answer. But I'm still upset with you."

I laughed. "Fair enough!" Was all I said.

Bpov

Ugh! Now I got myself into trouble. How could I been so stupid.

I thought I be safe back here, but nooo, my stupid ass got stuck between two fires.

Then I turned to my left. Oh shit where you come from. Some where along the line a spark set fire to the ground next to me and it was spreading quickly.

I typed as quick as I could. "Um! Guys I kind of have a tiny little problem."

Like this is a tiny problem! I went to my right instead.

"What's your tiny problem Bella!"

"Well I only got one direction to go." I just started to run after I typed that. I knew someone was going to yell.

Then I heard Edward. "What do you mean you only have one way to go?"

Crap! Do I stop and text them or keep going. I decided to keep going. Up until Edward yelled at me. I'm still mad at him.

"BELLA, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ONLY HAVE ONE WAY TO GO?"

So I typed back. "And you call me stubborn! Geezs. I'm surrounded by fire on all three sides. Happy now." God I hate men sometimes.

Then I felt the wind pick up. This isn't good. "Guys the wind just picked up."

I didn't wait for no answer, i started to run but then I tripped. My stupid clumsy ass.

"Bella, can you get out of there." I picked up the walkie and went to go type and instead I looked up when I heard a loud crack.

Epov

We didn't hear nothing on the walkie from Bella for 20 minutes. We heard a loud cracking noise in the distance and someone scream faintly.

"Bella will you please answer me!" Still nothing.

Rich and I headed in the direction we heard the noise.

I do not own all my characters Stephanie Meyers does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	24. Chapter 24

Bpov

The loud cracking noise was a big live tree falling but when I tried to get out of the way I twisted my ankle.

I got over to the walkie that flew out of my hands. I went to text but it wasn't typing.

I kept trying to push buttons but nothing. I slammed it back down in frustration.

Then I heard this weird static come the walkie. I picked it up and it quick.

Ugh. I put my hands back down in frustration and then I heard it again.

I picked it back up. "Bella is that you?" I heard Edward voice. I did the same motion again and it did it again. I let out a long breath.

"Oh, Bella thank god we been trying to get ahold of you. Your walkie must be broke.

I hit the ground once. I smiled. I looked at the walkie and figure out there was a talk button.

My face went sad. I could only really say Edward. I took a deep breath and press talk.

"Edwa.." was all I could get out now. "It's alright Bella you really don't have to talk I know it's hard.

Are you hurt, if you can't tell me some how knock once for yes, two for no.

I pressed the button and knocked on the walkie once.

"Are you hurt bad?" I tapped twice. I laid the walkie down a moment and looked around.

I looked around and noticed another fire had started. Now I'm really in trouble.

I started tapping really fast on the walkie. I didn't know what else to do.

I finally set the walkie down on my legs and scooted myself to a tree so I could get up better.

I could hear Edward. But couldn't answer him. I put the antenna of the walkie in mouth.

"DAMN YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WILL YOU ANSWER ME!"

I finally was really pisst, and in pain "Sshh.. uu.." I couldn't say it.

"Are you really trying to tell me to shut up Bella?" Edward asked.

I pressed the button and tapped the tree once. I knew I had to limp my sorry ass out of here some how.

I pressed the button "fffiii.." damn it! "Bella are you trying to say fire?" I knock once.

"Are you surrounded." I knock once. "Waaalk oou."

I shake my head. Because I can't communicate like I need to.

"Don't you dare Bella! We're almost there. This is what I need you to do, find something hard enough to make a loud noise and start hitting a tree can you do that."

I knock once on the walkie. I look around and see a hugh tree branch. I set down the walkie and limped to get the tree branch.

I picked it up and broke off all the smaller pieces.

I limped back over to the tree. I took off my jacket. Because I was getting to hot.

I brought my arms back and started hitting the tree. I started to remember when my father hurt me and how I got my scars. I remembered what Tanya said to me.

"AAAAGGGGGRRRGGGGHHHH!" I just screamed as loud as I could and took that tree branch and hitting it with all my anger, sadness, and all the hate that was all bottled up.

WHY ME! I screamed out in my head. I just kept hitting the tree. WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME? I kept screaming out in my head. The tears just kept falling m

Why am I remembering this now? Is it because I need to deal with it finally before I die.

I DON'T UNDERSTAND? WHY? Then I heard Edward but I couldn't stop.

I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHY THEY DID THIS TO ME! HOW CAN MY OWN FATHER BEAT ME AND LEAVE ME WITH SCARS.. I felt Edward wrap one arm around me and the other one grab my hands.

Then spoke in my ear. "Bella, it's alright. Let it out!" I dropped the branch and collapse into Edward. I don't know how he knew but he did.

All I did is cried. He picked me up and carried me out. I never left his arms.

When we got back to the cabin he carried me to my room.

"I'm going to start you a shower. Then I'm going to go jump in my shower. When I come back we need to talk!" I just nodded.

I went and pulled some clean clothes out. On grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

I went to step down again. "OUUCCHH!" I forgot about that. Edward come running out of my bathroom.

"Are you alright?" I shook my head and pointed down.

I tried to limp back to bed but Edward came and scooped me up.

He gently sat me on my bed. He took off my boot and gently took off my sock.

My ankle was bruised up. He looked up at me. "Well looks like you need to get that checked. Come on I'll help you into the bathroom then I'll set your clothes on the counter. When your down let me know and I will help you out."

I stopped because no one seen my scars since Charlie beat me.

"Don't worry you know me better than that Bella. I will hand you a towel." Edward shakes his head.

Edward walks out of the bathroom and I got undress I slowly got into the shower.

When the water hit me I seen the water hit the floor and it was all black.

I washed up until the water ran clear. I started to cry again. Not only because I was in pain, but now I couldn't figure out why I couldn't talk again.

I could scream all those words out in my head that was stuck in me for all these years, I told Edward I love him but now I can't say nothing.

Then I heard Edward knock. "Bella you alright, you been in here for awhile."

I knocked twice. "Bella, I know your dealing with alot but I refuse to talk to you this way."

I see a towel come through the curtain. A small smile formed on my face.

I reached up and took the towel and wrapped it around me. I knocked to let him know it was ok.

He opened the curtain and realized I was sitting on the floor. He turned off the water and shook his head.

"Come on!" He scooped me up and took me out of the tub and walked me into the bedroom. He walked back into bathroom and came out with two towels.

"Tip your head!" I did and he wrapped the towel around my hair. "Alright you can tip your head back up now. Your clothes are there. I'll be back in a few minutes, now I got to change seems how someone got me soaked."

I held back my laugh until he walked out. I burst out laughing. I couldn't help myself.

I look and realized Edward had took out my white sundress and my white sweater.

How did this get here. Alice! I shook my head. I haven't worn it since that day Edward first got me out of the house.

I dried off! I slid on the sun dress and put on the sweater.

I limped slowly to the bathroom and took the towel off my hair and plugged in my curling brush hair dryer.

Once it was dry I only tied my bangs back. The rest stayed down.

"Bella where you go your not suppose to be on that foot." I heard Edward.

I limped to the bathroom door. I stood in the doorway.

Edward looked up at me. I saw him swallow hard. I turn my head.

Because I didn't know what to think of his expression. I finally limped over to the bed, but Edward was by my side in a hurry.

I lifted my other foot and pointed to it. "Umm, yes your flats." I giggled when he went to my bag and got my flats.

He kneeled down and only put the one on. He scooped me up and took me out to the truck.

I hate hospital and Edward knew it but I knew not to fight him on this.

He insisted on carrying me he wouldn't let them put me in a wheelchair until I had to go to x-ray.

I was still mad at him for the remark he made earlier and if he think this was making up for it he was so wrong.

Once I was done with the x-ray, they took me back to the room.

I reached in my pocket since Edward gave me back my phone so I could talk to the doctors and the nurses.

I typed to Edward. "I'm still mad at you and if you think for one moment doing all this buttering up is going to make up for it boy are your so wrong."

Then I also reminded him what he said.

"Bella, damn it this isn't fair. I really hate the complete silent treatment. Does it ring a bell." I clicked send.

I looked forward but still watching out of the corner of my eye.

I saw Edward take out his phone and read it. His face expression went to sadness.

Then he looked over at me. "Bella were not talking about this here. But I am sorry for saying it."

He didn't say another word. The doctor came back in and told us it was a bad sprain that I needed to stay off of it for a few days.

I crossed my arms and turned my head. Because I didn't like being told I couldn't do anything.

I heard Edward laugh. I turned and gave Edward a death glare. "Oh, I'll make sure she will stay off of it doc."

Uggh! Now I got Edward babysitting me again. I through my hands in the air.

They wrapped my ankle and my foot and gave me some crutches.

Edward carried me out. I noticed Edward wasn't driving back to the cabin.

I tapped him and pointed out the window. "Somewhere we can talk." I looked at him confused.

I fell back into my seat.

I felt the truck come to a stop. I lift my head and look and I see a river and there is no one around.

Edward open up my door and picked me up. I crossed my arms in protest.

He sat me down on a blanket. Wait what the hell, a blanket.

"Now we can talk, well I can you listen." I turn away not looking at him.

"I know what I said was wrong and shouldn't of said it, but damn it Bella you took off before I could even talk to you, and when you wouldn't answer me or refused to tell me where you were I got angry. You weren't the only one hiding their feelings Bella."

I slowly turned and looked at Edward. "I was afraid of losing you, like you were afraid of losing me. Bella if you weren't so damn stubborn I would of told you how I really felt and it's not out of pity. You took my heart a long time ago and there was no chance in hell that anyone could take the place of you and how I feel about you."

My eyes glazed over with tears

I took my phone out.

Edward I love you to But I'm still scared! He took his phone out.

"Of what Bella?" I looked at him for a minute and typed.

My scars Edward! I let out a breath.

"Why?" Tears start falling. I closed my eyes and took off my sweater. I could feel Edward hand gently go over my scars on my shoulder.

"Is this why you always wore long sleeves or found some way to cover it up, because your afraid of what people would think?"

I nod my head yes. "Are they really that bad Bella?"

My eyes widen at the question.

I turn so my back faces him and I lowered my sun dress I made sure my front was still covered.

"I remember what it looked like after it happened, but I didn't think it would scar you this bad."

I could feel Edward fingers gently go over my whole back. Tears still falling from my eyes.

"Look at me Bella!" I shook my head no. I just couldn't handle the rejection not from my best friend, not from the person I loved.

"Bella, look at me please!" I finally turned slowly around. But I wouldn't look at him.

He took his hand and gently lifted my chin. I looked at him.

"I'm not going anywhere!" I looked at him stunned. I was confused.

Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. He took his tongue and licked my bottom lip I opened my mouth and granted him permission and we explored each other mouths. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he deepen the kiss as he pulled me closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently tugged his hair.

He pulled away and leaned against my forehead. I unwrapped my one arm and held up the front of my sun dress.

Edward laughed. Because I was blushing. I grabbed my phone. "Please take me home I want to show you something."

I put my sun dress on the rest of the way, and my sweater back on.

"Edward scooped me up and sat me in the truck." If me and Edward are going to be together then I need to know now if he really wants to be with me.

He needs to see all of me, all my scars, no matter how much it hurts me.

He pulls in at the cabin and he carries me into my bedroom. "I will be right back I'm going to go lock up." I just nod.

I watched him walk out of the room. I took my sweater off and set it on the bed.

I take my phone out and type. Edward if where going to be together I need to know right now if you really want to be with me no matter what and the only way to do that is show you all my scars, not just some.

I know you seen it when the wounds were fresh but you haven't seen all of them. This is something that is apart of me and I can't get rid of it.

I waited for him to walk back in the room to hit send.

He finally walked back in an sat down next to me. I clicked send on my phone and set it down next to me.

I waited for him to read it before I did anything. He looked over at me and there it was pity.

I picked up my phone. "Edward Cullen don't you dare show me your pity. That's the last thing I need mister. Especially from you." I clicked send.

"Bella I don't feel pity for you, I feel sadness because I know what you went through. Hell I watched everything unfold in front of me. You even tried to take your own damn life. So don't sit there and tell me not feel pity on you. Geezs give a guy a break here. I never knew someone so damn stubborn as you." He shakes his head.

Edward you have to understand where I'm coming and why I'm so scared. I have to know that you want be with me because of not what I look like. But for who I am. Sure I have scars very bad scars but I have to make sure when you see them that your not being with me out of pity but out of love like you say. And don't you dare push the trust card or worm your way out of this." I clicked send.

"Bella no I don't want you to do this." He closed his eyes. "Bella, I really do want to be with you. I have for a very long time. But you don't have to do this."

Edward got up and grabbed a t-shirt out of my dresser and came and set it on my bed. "I will be right back."

I watched him walk out. So what now? I changed into the t-shirt. Tears were falling. Did he not want to be with me. I picked up my phone and started typing.

So what now Edward? Do you want to be with me or am I just really just getting my hopes up here? It's bad enough I know these scars are ugly. But for you to refuse to see them what am I suppose to think? I hit send on my phone.

Epov

I just got down changing into my my pajamas when my phone goes off. I look and see that Bella sent me a message. I read it.

I let out a sigh. "Damn it!" I walked out of my room into hers. "Isabelle Marie Swan, if you think for one damn minute that I think your ugly because of those scars you are so wrong."

I walked over and sat on the side of the bed. I gently place my hand on the side of her face.

"I have never met someone as brave, as strong as you. You have so much courage that I don't know where it comes from. You made me stronger not by words but by just what you show me. You complete me. You are so beautiful whether you believe me or not but you are. I love you Bella Swan."

I pressed my lips against her. Her arms snake around my neck. I licked her bottom lip and she open her mouth to let my tongue explore as I open mine to hers.

I pull her closer to me and deepen the kiss. She gently starts to tug my hair.

I finally pull away. "Alright I think we need to stop before I go to far." Bella giggled. She grabbed her phone.

If I can't show you one part of me can I at least show you the rest of it Edward.

I closed my eyes. I finally agreed. She laid back and lifted up her shirt. She only went up to just below her breast.

I gently took my hand and traced the scars. To me she was beautiful. I leaned over and kissed her gently on her scars.

I sat back up and pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her. "You are beautiful to me." I gave her a quick kiss. She reached and grabbed her phone.

Oh, I just remembered this, when you were trapped Edward Rick mentioned if we do decide to start our own permanent hot shot team. He would join our team to help get us started, so that's Rich, and Rick. I was thinking, what if we talk Emmett, Jasper,Rosalie, and maybe your sister Alice into doing this. I know Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett can handle it but not sure about Alice. And there's one more thing and your probably going to kill me for this.

She start chewing on her bottom lip, while I reads what she wrote me. "That's a good idea, but what would I kill you for?"

She typed again. I want to learn how to jump, so need be if there ever comes a time then I know I'll be ready for

"You never cease to amaze me Swan. How about we both train with the smoke jumpers and get our license and while were at it we will need a pilot license for a helicopter and a plane."

Her eyes went wide. "Well if we are going to have our own permanent hot shot team we might as well both be prepared."

"Eeek" Her arms flew around me and she kissed me quick. "I take it you like that idea?" She nods her head yes.

She picks up the phone. We are going to tell your family we are together now aren't we?

I looks at my phone. I smile from ear to ear. "Which reminds me we owe them a phone call, they are probably worried out of there mind." I dialed the phone and hit speaker on the phone.

They answered on the third ring. "Son oh my god is Bella alright it's all over the news that she was trapped in the fire that you guys lost contact with her." My mother said.

"Mom calm down she's right here, she only got a sprained ankle. Were coming home after we talk to Rick and Rich tomorrow. She got to stay off of it until the swelling and the bruising goes down. You be proud of her though.

The whole fire crew got trapped and she took charge she got the fire department and smoke jumpers to come help and get us out, but then she got trapped." I told them.

"Our Bella did that? We always knew you were special dear." She started to blush.

"Mom call dad, April and Alice I have some news for you."

We could hear her holler for dad and everyone.

"We're here son what's your news?" Dad said.

"Well first thing is Bella and I are finally together, what I mean is.." I was cut off by Alice.

"It's about time you two got together, I thought you guys were going to hide your feelings forever." She said.

"Wait you knew?" I asked. "Son, we all knew. It was just a matter of time before you two admitted it to each other." Dad said chuckling.

I started to laugh. " Now have a safe trip home you two and Bella I'm proud of you, and I will recheck that ankle when you get home. Love you guys." Dad said.

Bella waved to the phone. "Bella says bye, and love you to and I love you to."

I hungs up. "I will be right back." I went out and grabbed something to drink for both of us. When I walked back in Bella wasn't in the bed. I noticed the bathroom door shut. I walked over and waited.

When she open the door I was standing with my arms crossed over my chest and my foot was

"Isabella Marie Swan, aren't you supposed to be off that foot?"

She gave me a smart ass look and started hopping on one foot over to the bed.

She grabbed her phone.

"You didn't bring my crutches in and I wasn't going to text you just to go to the the little girls room."

I blushed after I read her message. "Bella still your suppose to stay off that foot."

She just shook her head. Then she wiggled her finger to motion for me to come closer.

I did of course. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine.

She sent sparks through my whole body. It was a good kind of spark though.

I pulled away. "Let's get to sleep we got to get up early." I gave her a quick kiss before I walked out. "I will go grab your crutches for you."

Later that night I was woken up to Bella waking me up. I noticed she was crying. "Did you have a nightmare?" She nodded. I lifted up the blanket.

"Come here." She climbed in and laid down beside me. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me. "Have you been having them again?" I felt her nod.

I sat up and hovered above her. "Bella look at me!" She turned and looked up at me. "How long you been having the nightmares again?"

She signed to me.

About 2 weeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She signed again.

I didn't want you to worry. Plus they gotten worse.

"Oh, Bella! I wish I could take them away." I leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead.

I laid back down and pulled her close again. "Bella don't ever be afraid to come to me. I won't hurt you." She turns and faces me and signs.

I always trusted you Edward. I always known you will never hurt me. I was just to scared to..

I stopped her. "Don't you dare Bella. You know better. For how long now did we sleep in the same bedroom and I never did anything to you. Well not that I didn't want to." I smiled.

I heard Bella giggle. She signed.

What would that be Edward Cullen?

"Hmm, I think I will show you instead of telling you." I pressed my lips against her. She traced my bottom lip with her tongue.

We granted each other permission to explore each other mouth. I finally pulled away. She had a big grin on her face.

"Bella Swan I love the smile on your face and I love you." She signed to me.

I may not be able to talk Edward but I love you to. Believe. It or not your my first kiss.

I laid there blinking. I knew she was telling me the truth and I was happy I was her first.

Well that was the last chapter. Next will be a taste of chapter 1 of the next series to all I ever wanted was a friend.

I do not own all my characters Stephanie Meyers does.

I own the rest of the characters and the story.


	25. Chapter 25

Epov

Rosalie, April, and Alice took Bella out to the mall, even though Bella still on the crutches.

I was talking with my father when my phone went off. I thought it was Bella texting me telling me she was already sick of shopping. But when I look it was April calling me.

I answered it. "What's up April?" I could hear a bunch of yelling and stuff in the back ground.

"Edward you need to come quick it's Bella, she hobbled off and locked herself in the ladies room. She's hurt too." April explained.

I put the phone on speaker. "What happened?" I asked while putting my shoes on.

"We tried to tell her, honestly we did but she didn't believe us and she ended up shoving in the one of those sale station cart things." I could hear Alice and Rosalie knocking on a door, trying to get in.

"Who, and what did you try to tell and they didn't believe you?" I heard April take a deep breath.

Tanya, it was Tanya Edward. She thought Bella was laying about not being able to talk and she called Bella horrible, just horrible names."

"I'm coming with you Edward, if she hurt I can treat her there until we get her to the hospital. I'll grab my bag."

I grabbed my keys. "Edward I'm coming to, I like to think Bella as daughter to me. She already been through so much." My mother said. I nodded.

We all got into the car and left.

The Bitch is back! Wonder what she going to do to try and destroy Bella.

Well keep a look out for the new book.


	26. Chapter 26

I'm going to put the sequel up it's called MORE THAN I EVER HOPED (Sequel to all I ever wanted was a friend) look for it.


End file.
